


25 Days of SportaRobbie

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Christmas, Elves, M/M, OOC, male x male, we all know who Robbie's secret Santa is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 28,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's December, meaning it was almost Christmas. All of the children in LazyTown decide to do a big Secret Santa exchange. However, on the first day of the exchange, Robbie is shocked to find that there's a gift for him.*I do not own LazyTown or any of the characters*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are probably OoC, so I'm sorry for that. I like to think that this is okay, so I hope you enjoy it!

As it got closer and closer to Christmas, Robbie was getting more and more annoyed. There was snow on the ground, which meant the kids had to make snowmen and have snowball fights. All of that brought a lot of noise and activity to LazyTown, which disturbed Robbie's attempts at relaxing. Even worse, Robbie couldn't do anything to stop it. He had made a vow that he would never do anything to ruin the Christmas season. Besides, even if he did try, stupid Sportaflop would stop him. 

So Robbie spent his days in his underground bunker, trying to ignore the noise and get some sleep. At the same time, he had to fight the cold. His home didn't exactly have a heater, so sometimes it was just as cold as it was outside. He always meant to build, or even try to buy, one, but he never got around to it, no matter how much he knew he would regret it later. 

It was currently the last day of November. Robbie knew that the town would be putting up Christmas decorations tomorrow, so he wasn't looking forward to that. They would be making a huge racket, and that wasn't something he wanted. 

Robbie sighed in annoyance. He knew that he complained about all of the noise and the cold during this time of the year, but he had to admit to himself that there was something he hated more about winter and Christmas. 

He had to spend it alone. 

Never had he been given a gift on Christmas. He never got any visitors or calls from people to wish him a Merry Christmas. If he went outside, nobody would even give him a glance. The only thing he ever got was an invitation to the town's stupid Christmas parties, but he knew that he only got those because they had to give them to everybody in town. Robbie didn't bother going to the parties since he'd feel unwelcome there. He's only end up accidentally ruining the party. 

So yeah, Christmas just reminded Robbie of how alone he really was. Oh, well, he tried to accept that fact a long time ago. He was used to it. 

Robbie was soon pulled out of his thoughts when he heard loud laughter from the above town. He growled as he jumped up from his warm chair and looked out of his periscope. 

The periscope showed all of the kids sitting around each other on a bench. Stephanie was holding a hat close to her as the others kept asking her questions at rapid speed. 

"Who gets to go first?"

"Do I really have to give them MY stuff?"

"What if we get ourself?"

"Can I go first?"

Stephanie interrupted them. "Guys, we'll all get a turn, just be patient!"

It was at that moment that Sportacus showed up, flipping over the wall and landing right beside the kids. 

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Sportacus asked. 

"We're doing like a Secret Santa thing for Christmas, but more complicated!" Pixel said. 

"Here, I'll explain," Stephanie said. "Each one of us will pick a name out of this hat. We have to buy gifts for them, but we're not allowed to tell them, or anyone, that it was us until Christmas. We decided that we'd make it a month long thing. Each day, we'll give our person something small. Then, on Christmas, we'll reveal ourself with the grand finale of presents! Exciting, right? Do you want to join us?"

Sportacus smiled. "That sounds fun! I'll have to pass, though. I want to leave that fun to you kids."

"Oh, well, okay! Your loss!" Trixie said, making everyone laugh. 

The kids continued on and started to pick names as Sportacus watched with a thoughtful look, doing jumping jacks and push ups as he did so. 

Robbie looked away from the scene in disgust. Those kids were buying each other something for 25 days? Gross! That was doing the most. 

Robbie decided that he didn't care about what the kids were doing at the moment. He was suddenly tired, and he knew that if he was going to get any sleep at all, he had to start trying then.

Laying on his chair, the villain started the long and frustrated process of trying to fall asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

December First: the day that a lot of people see as the time to start listening to Christmas music (if they haven't started already). The first day of a month that filled so many people with joy. The day kids realized that it'd soon be Christmas, but then realize how far away it was. The day that the kids in LazyTown started their Secret Santa gift exchange. 

And it was the day that Robbie cursed, like so many others, for not letting him get a blink of sleep. Of course, just as he thought he was about to fall asleep, those kids interrupted with their yelling above ground. 

"They couldn't have waited a few more minutes?" He growled as he stood up, storming over to look through the periscope. 

"Let's open our gifts!" Ziggy yelled when all of them had gathered around the Christmas tree in the middle of town. The tree wasn't decorated yet (they were doing that today), but they picked that place as the area to place their gifts. They each did it randomly during the morning so nobody could see who they were buying gifts for by memorizing which box they brought. 

"You mean MY presents?" Stingy asked. 

"OUR presents!" Trixie exclaimed. 

"I mean, our presents, of course!"

"Guys, let's just open them," Stephanie said as she and Pixel began passing out the gifts.

Ziggy got some candy, of course. Specifically, he got taffy, his favorite. Everyone practically shivered when they remembered the last taffy incident, but Ziggy just shrugged and stuffed a piece in his mouth. 

Pixel got some batteries, which it didn't seem like he would like them, until he said that they were exactly the kind he needed for a gaming station he had. He kept forgetting to buy new batteries, but now he didn't have to. 

Stingy got a coin that came from old times in Mexico. He had a great coin collection, but he didn't have that one yet. 

Trixie got some chalk so she could draw all over the sidewalks without doing permanent damage. Even though she'd probably vandalize some posters anyway, at least she had the chalk to distract her. 

Lastly, Stephanie got a sheet of pink stickers to decorate her diary with. She grinned widely as she said thanks out loud, even if she didn't know who she was thanking. She would be putting those stickers on special diary entries. 

"Wait," Stephanie said, reaching under the tree, "there's another present."

"Really?" Ziggy asked. "Who for?"

"I bet it's mine!" Stingy said. 

"No," Stephanie said, reading the name written on the wrapper, "it's for...whoa! It's for Robbie Rotten!"

Robbie jumped away from the periscope in shock. A present was under the tree...for him? But he wasn't part of that whole Secret Santa thing! Who could have left it there?

Quickly, he looked through the periscope again. 

"It really does say his name!" Ziggy exclaimed. 

"Does that mean Robbie has a Secret Santa then?" Trixie asked. "If so, who?"

"It could be anyone!" Pixel said. "But at the same time, I can't think of who."

"I think it's sweet," Stephanie said. "He doesn't usually get things like this. We should go give it to him!"

"Yeah!" They all said, quickly running along. 

Robbie looked away. Those kids were doing what? They were coming...to give him...the present? That meant they were coming there! Ugh, why did Robbie have to suffer?

Then again, he was curious as to who could have given him his first real Christmas gift. 

Soon enough, Robbie heard a loud knock coming from the pipes. Sighing, he decided to just climb up and figure out what was happening. He had to pretend that he hadn't been spying, but he knew that wouldn't be too hard. 

"What?" Robbie asked when he managed to get the hatch open. 

"There was a present under the tree for you!" Ziggy said, pointing at the present in Stephanie's hands. 

"A what?" Robbie asked, playing dumb. 

"A gift!" Stephanie exclaimed as she shoved the wrapped box into Robbie's hands. "We don't know who it's from, but it's addressed to you!"

Robbie stared at the gift in his hands in disbelief. "Somebody did this...for me?"

"Yup!" Pixel said. 

"Now open it!" Trixie demanded. 

Slowly, Robbie tore off the wrapping paper that covered the small box. He carefully opened the box to find a note folded up on top. He picked it up and noticed that underneath were several Hershey chocolate kisses. He felt his face grow hot as he weakly opened the letter. 

'Robbie,

It is the first day of December, so I thought that I'd do what everyone else seemed to be doing: Secret Santa for 25 days. However, I hope you can see some more meaning in mine. I choose to give you this gift, and the future ones I'll send, because I'm...in love with you. There, I told you. You won't know who I am until Christmas, but I want you to know that you won't be alone this year. If you let me, I'll gladly spend Christmas with you. Now, in the box are 25 Hershey kisses. I thought it would be funny, since I want to give you a different kind of kiss, but they'll have to do.

Happy 1st of December,

Your Secret Santa'

Robbie knew he was full on blushing now. Someone was in love with him? He couldn't figure out if the letter was serious or if it was a prank. He never thought that anyone would ever love him, so the whole thing was weird to him. 

"What is it?" Stingy asked. "Can I have it?"

Robbie looked at him in disbelief. "That's none of your business, and no!"

"Yeah, Stingy," Trixie said, "it's Robbie's."

"Do you know who left it?" Stephanie asked. 

"No," Robbie said. He looked at the 25 Hershey kisses again. He wanted to know who left them, but at the same time, he liked knowing that it was a secret until Christmas. Nobody had ever given him a gift, so he wanted to let it be a secret. He liked the change and he wanted to have fun with it.

Robbie looked back at the kids. "Why are you still here? You gave me the gift, so what else do you want?"

"Oh, we'll go," Stephanie said sadly. "I guess we were just curious. Anyway, you should come to the tree tomorrow to see if there's another gift for you! You could enjoy opening it there!"

Robbie didn't say anything as the kids started to leave. However, he stopped Stephanie to say one last thing. 

"Thank you...for bringing it to me..."

Stephanie smiled at him, nodded, then left. 

Heading back into his bunker, Robbie went over to a table. Clearing off a space, he dumped the Hershey kisses onto it. Counting them, he found that there really were 25 of them. 

Opening one up, he studied it. He had to make sure they weren't poisoned. He sniffed it. Smelled like chocolate. He slid a finger across it. Felt like chocolate. He looked at it closely. It looked the right color, normal. 

Well, if he died, at least he did so by chocolate. 

Popping it into his mouth, he was delighted to find that it tasted normal. It was delicious. He smiled as he ate two more. 

Whoever gave them to him, they sure knew what Robbie liked. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes when Robbie can't sleep, he liked to go above ground and try to sleep on a bench. That's what he did that night. Even though there was snow, it was just as cold up there than in his home. So he laid down on a bench that he brushed some snow off of, plugged some tissue into his ear to try to drown out any noise, and closed his eyes. 

Of course, nothing was that easy, especially not sleep for Robbie. His mind was plagued by thoughts of who could have given him those Hershey kisses (which were almost gone by now). It could be multiple people. 

The first person he thought of was Stephanie. He guessed it was possible to be any of the kids, but he felt Stephanie was the most likely. Of course, he wasn't thinking that she was in love with him. He felt that if it came from a kid, it was because of a prank. Even if it wasn't, he'd have to reject them, despite the fact that they would call him even more of a villain. That would be pedophillia, and Robbie didn't support that one bit. 

It could also be the Mayor or Miss Busybody...yeah, Robbie didn't want to think of those two as a possibility. Besides, they were pretty much in love with each other, so it wouldn't make sense for them to give him a gift. 

He figured that it could be Sportacus, but he didn't see why it would be him. There was no way that he would prank Robbie like that. It was against his nature. And there was no way the elf would have any feelings for him. 

Feelings Robbie would return. 

Yeah right, only in Robbie's dreams would Sportacus love him. There was nothing to love about him, so of course Sportacus wouldn't fall for him. He was lazy, "evil," and ate junk food; the opposite of the hero. 

Robbie tried to think of if there were any other people in the town. Maybe it was somebody from a different town, but that was unlikely. Robbie didn't know anyone from other towns (besides the MayhemTown Gang, but it wouldn't be them...they were too stupid to pull something like this). Even if he did, they wouldn't have known about the kids' whole Secret Santa thing. 

It had to be someone from LazyTown. It was most likely a prank, but Robbie held onto the hope that it was legitament, even if he'd only accept love from one person in that town. 

Robbie sighed as he kept thinking about the ordeal. It was troublesome, for he just wanted sleep. 

Just as he was about to close his eyes again, a voice called out to him. 

"Robbie!" Stephanie shouted as she and Trixie ran up to him. Robbie groaned, glaring up at the girls for bothering him. 

"What? Can't you see that I'm trying to sleep?"

"But don't you want to see what your Secret Santa brought you today?" Stephanie asked. 

"I doubt that there will be anything there. It was probably just a prank when I got a gift yesterday. Now leave me alone to sleep," Robbie said. 

"Don't think like that!" Trixie said. 

"Yeah," Stephanie agreed. "Do you really think it was a prank? It seemed pretty real to me. You deserve stuff just as much as us! So you should come, I know there will be something for you!"

"Little girl, I'm the villain, and nobody cares that much about villains."

"You may call yourself a villain, but we all know that you're really a big softie!" Trixie yelled. 

"What?! A softie?!"

"What Trixie means is that we know that you're a good person deep, deep down. You might think that nobody could care for you, but we all think your schemes are pretty cool! They're creative and always surprises us!" Stephanie told him. 

Robbie's glare softened. "But nobody could love me..."

Stephanie gasped. "Wait, was there a love note in your gift yesterday?"

"Wh-What?" Robbie's blushed, trying to pretend that was false. 

"There was, wasn't there?!" Stephanie asked excitedly. "That's so cute! I wonder who it is?"

"It's probably just a prank," Robbie said. 

"Nobody is that cruel to prank you like that! This is totally real!" Stephanie said. "So if you won't come to the tree, which looks pretty now that we decorated it, then we'll go see ourselves and bring it to you!l

With that said, Stephanie and Trixie ran off. 

Robbie knew that he shouldn't get his hopes up. So instead of waiting, he closed his eyes and actually managed to fall asleep. 

An hour later, Robbie woke up slowly. 

"Ugh," he said to himself, rubbing his tired eyes. "What time is it? How long have I slept?"

Sitting up, he noticed that it was just a bit brighter out than it had been when he fell asleep. He concluded that he only slept for an hour or two, much to his disappointment. 

Robbie was about to get up to go home when he noticed the present laying on the bench by his feet. Picking it up, he found that it was bigger than the one from the day before. On the side, his name was neatly written in black. 

So there really was a second present. 

Slowly, he took the wrapping paper off without ripping it much. There was a box underneath, so he opened that too. 

There, inside the box, were multiple, unpopped bags of popcorn. On top was another folded note. 

'Robbie,

It is only the second day, but I'm already wishing it were Christmas so that I can reveal myself to you. I have to admit that I'm nervous. You probably won't expect me being your Secret Santa, and I certainly don't know how you'll react. I'm guessing that it won't be good (for me, at least). I have to tell you how I feel, though, or else it'll drive me crazy. Anyway, I know how much you love popcorn, so here are 24 bags of it. They're not extra buttered, but I think you'll live. 

Farewell, my love,

Your Secret Santa'

Robbie, with a blush on his face, folded the paper back up and placed it back in the box. He neatly closed the box and stood up. Keeping the wrapping paper too, he took the gift home. 

As soon as he made it home, he grabbed one of the bags of popcorn and put it in the microwave. He watched as it popped, slowly making the bag expand. When it was done, he poured the popcorn into his favorite red bowl, then went to sit in his chair. 

Eating the popcorn, Robbie reviewed the note a few times. He tried to find clues as to who this person could be. The fact that they thought that he'd be disappointed in who they were told him nothing. Anyone in the town could have thought that. 

He knew that it had to be someone who knew him at least a little, since they knew of his love for popcorn. However, that didn't limit his list any further. 

Robbie was disappointed to not find any clues as to who it could be, but he tried to focus on the fact that he'd find out on Christmas. 

Of course, that was a long time away. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters are waaaaay shorter than others, so I'm sorry about that. I have the entire story written in a notebook, so I'm just typing it up and making small changes to each chapter. Also, I'm afraid that the story has fallen apart a little at the end. I will try to fix it up a bit, but I just feel that the characters are even MORE out of character than they already are.

It was the afternoon of the third of December when Robbie realized that there could be another gift waiting for him. He was actually surprised that the kids hadn't come to bother him about it like they had the last two days.

So he decided that he'd go up and see for himself. He bet that the kids were inside playing video games or something (since, for once, he didn't hear them making noise), so he could get by unseen! And if he did spot a kid, he could just hide and then sneak past. 

Climbing up the pipe, Robbie popped out into the world, only to find that his plan was ruined. He came up just in time to see Stephanie approaching him. 

"Oh, hey, Robbie," she said. "I was just coming to see you. I wanted to give you your Secret Santa gift, since you didn't come get it yourself. I really think that you should start coming to the tree each morning to get your gifts. It'll feel even more special when you open them!"

"I'll have you know that I forgot about the whole thing until a few moments ago," Robbie said. 

"So you were about to go to the tree!"

"What? No!" Robbie lied. 

Stephanie clearly didn't believe Robbie, but she smiled anyway and held out the gift. Robbie took it from her, then gestured for her to leave. Once she was gone, Robbie went back underground.

Sitting on his fluffy, orange chair, Robbie studied the wrapped box. It was smaller than the day before's, but size doesn't really matter. 

He took a moment to really look at the wrapping paper. It was blue with snowmen all over it. The snowmen were wearing three different things. Some wore purple scarves, hats, and gloves. Others wore those items in red and the rest in green. It was the same wrapping paper as the previous two days, and Robbie guessed that it would always be the same. 

After looking at the wrapping for a bit, Robbie finally tore it away and opened the box. 

Inside was another note. This time, it was sitting on some candy canes. They were the original; the red and white stripped, peppermint candy canes. They were arranged so that they fit neatly in the box. 

Robbie unfolded the note. 

'My dear Robbie,

In the spirit of Christmas, I got you 23 candy canes for the third day of December. Most people love candy canes (of course, there is always an exception), so I figured that you'd like the sugary treat. I hope that you like them. Now, there is something I need to address. A little birdie told me that you were doubting the sincerity of the gifts. I will tell you now that this is not a prank. I am truly in love with you, and you deserve love just as much as everyone else. I hope that you understand that. If not, I'll just have to convince you on Christmas. That is, if you accept me when you find out who I am, of course. 

I truly love you,

Your Secret Santa'

So this was all real? There was actually someone out there who loved him? Wow, that kind of made Robbie feel...good. Or maybe just...slightly less lonely. 

Robbie really didn't want to know how the person would prove that they loved him. It would probably be something small and simple, but he couldn't help but let his mind imagine different things. 

Oh, how he hoped that this wasn't one of the kids having a weird infatuation with him. 

He wished even more that it could be Sportacus. 

But that would never happen. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, the fourth of December, Robbie went above ground when he heard the noisy kids. They were annoying him and he had to get them to stop.

"Robbie Rotten!" They yelled when they saw him. 

"Did you come to see what your next present is? We were just about to head to the tree. You can come with us if you want," Stephanie said. 

"No, I'm not-" Robbie was cut off by Stephanie grabbing his wrist and dragging him along. The other kids followed along happily. 

When they got to the tree, Robbie found that it was decorated extremely. There were lights covering the thing, with multicolored ornaments hung up. Some of the ornaments had something written on them. After taking another look, Robbie realized that each person in town had an ornament with their name on it. They were all scattered on the lower part of the tree, each a different color. 

The pink one, of course, had Stephanie written on it. It was written with the same font and handwriting that each ornament had. In another shade of pink, there were little swirls decorating the bulb. At the top, a piece of pink fuzz surrounded the knob that held the string that hooked to the tree. 

The one for Ziggy was red and white stripped with little marks that made it look as if there were candy canes surrounding it. The fuzz at the top was white with little multicolored polkadots covering it. 

Stingy's was a yellow color; a really bright yellow that stood out as if to say "Look at me and all of MY glory!" There were mini pig heads covering the whole thing to represent his precious piggy bank. The fuzz at the top was an orange that clashed well with the yellow. 

Trixie had a green ornament but had multicolored mustaches that made it pop out. The fuzz on top was a different, lighter shade of green. It was perfect because the green made it hide like she did when pulling pranks, but the mustaches made it so that it was also noticed for its greatness  

Pixel had an orange ornament with game symbols all over it. There were some game controllers and some symbols from video games, like a triforce and a Pokéball, all over it. The fuzz on top of the bulb was red. 

Mayor Meanswell had a brown bulb. It was decorated with little paper clip drawings to show that he was mayor, since he had to do paperwork and stuff. The fuzz was yellow. 

Miss Busybody had a silver color that had little cucumbers on it, since she loved to put them on her face. The fuzz was a light pink. 

Even though he didn't live in LazyTown, there was an ornament for Sportacus. It was blue with different sports balls on it, like a basketball, soccer ball, tennis ball, baseball, football, and more. The fuzz at the top was a darker shade of blue. 

What surprised Robbie the most was that there was one for him. It was purple, his name written in black. Drawn on it were little symbols from diguises he had used, like a small dinosaur, a knight helmet, and a ghost. The fuzz was multicolored. Half of it was a beautiful, midnight black while the other was a magenta that matched his clothes. 

On top of the tree was a big, bright star. At the bottom, silver tinsel lined the base. Beneath the tree, presents were waiting. 

"Oh yeah!" Stephanie exclaimed when they stood by the tree. She pointed at Robbie's ornament. "I made everyone an ornament, even you! They're really cute, aren't they?"

"Sure..." Robbie said, but he was secretly happy that she had included him. 

Stephanie let go of his wrist and went to start passing out the gifts. Robbie stood awkwardly and watched. He knew that the kids would drag him back if he tried to walk away. 

Finally, after giving the other kids their gifts, Stephanie came up to him and handed him a folded piece of paper. 

"This is what was left for you," she said. 

Robbie took the paper and saw that his name was printed on the outside in that handwriting he was starting to get used to. 

'Dear Robbie,

The gift that I have prepared for you is not under this tree. I had somebody place it outside of the entrance to your home. I didn't trust putting it by the tree with so many sharp objects (and curious children). So I asked somebody else to wait for you to leave, then place it by your home. I couldn't do it myself without giving away a few hints with who I could be. There's another note with the gift, so I'll end this here. 

Until my next note,

Your Secret Santa'

"I've got to go," Robbie said. 

"Aww," Stephanie said. "You know, you could always come play with us if you want."

"That would require effort, exercise, and being around noisy kids."

"Well, we don't want to be around grumpy, old men anyway!" Trixie yelled. 

Robbie shook his head in amusement, then walked away. He may be grumpy sometimes, but he wasn't THAT old. 

When he made it back behind the billboard, he froze in shock. A bundle of balloons were tied to a small bag. Picking it up, he carefully brought them down to his bunker. 

He untied the purple, black, and blue balloons from the bag and retired them to a railing so that they wouldn't fly away. He found that inside the bag was another note, and a rock that was used to hold down the balloons. 

'Robbie,

In the case that none of them have popped or have managed to float away, there are 22 balloons. It might not seem like much, but balloons can be fun, and I want to try anything to make you happy. I didn't want to pick Christmas colors, so I picked purple, black, and blue because I feel that they go well together. Just like how I feel that we would go well together. Anyway, happy fourth of December!

With love, 

Your Secret Santa'

Robbie counted the balloons and saw that all 23 were still there. There were 8 purple, 8 blue, and 7 black. 

Robbie tried to think about the balloons being a hint at who his Secret Santa could be. Maybe the colors meant something. Purple and black could easily symbolize himself. The only person he could put the blue to was Sportacus...

No, it was probably just a random selection of colors. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot that I had written a chapter where I used an entire page and a half of my notebook describing a Christmas tree...I have no regrets.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, December 5th, Robbie decided to climb a tree and wait for the kids to be done before going over to get his gift. While he was doing so, he thought a little bit about Sportacus. 

For the past few days, Robbie had been avoiding the elf. It was always awkward around him, but now with the whole Secret Santa thing, he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about the possibility of Sportacus being his. He knew that he'd probably run into him sooner or later, but he'd try his best to stay away. He didn't want to get his hopes up for any outcome that he came up with in his head while talking to him. 

Of course, being away from Sportacus wasn't easy on Robbie's mind. He was constantly plagued with thoughts of what he looked like, acted like, and other things. 

He was forced to picture those adorable, yet somewhat sexy, baby blue eyes. He imagined what would happen if he stared into them for too long. He'd most definitely get lost in them. Maybe he'd even...

No, there was no need for any thoughts like that. They only caused him to be sad when he realized that they'd never happen. He'd never feel those soft, kissable lips. He'd never run his fingers across those muscles. He'd never feel the loving touch of Sportacus running his hands across his body...it just wouldn't happen. 

Robbie tried to focus on looking for a time when he could go get his present. He was actually looking forward to see what it would be. It might seem selfish, but he felt that after so many years of being alone or forgotten, he deserved a few gifts. He might not think that he deserved being loved, but he had to admit that it felt...good. 

Finally, after a lot of waiting, the kids went off to play in the snow away from the Christmas tree. The blue elf was even there with them, so Robbie wouldn't run into him either. 

Just as he was about to crawl towards the trunk of the tree he was on to climb down, Robbie heard a small cracking noise. Looking over, he saw that the branch he was on was about to break off! He tried to get off, but every movement he made just made the crack larger. 

"Oh God..." Robbie whimpered as the branch lurched a little, making him hug it tightly in fear. Why did these things always happen to him? He had forced himself to climb that tree, despite his fear of heights, and that was how the world repaid him?! By making him fall?!

Embracing himself for the pain he'd surely receive in a few moments, Robbie squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Robbie!" A voice suddenly yelled out. 

Oh no. That was Sportacus! His stupid crystal must have gone off! That meant that he had come to help Robbie! Ugh, he had failed at the whole "avoid Sportacus" thing. 

"Go away!" Robbie yelled. "I'm perfectly fine!" 

"No, you're not! You're about to fall! I'm here, just jump down!" Sportacus stood under the tree with his arms out, ready to catch him. 

"No! You're going to drop me!"

"I promise that I won't drop you! Just trust me! I don't want you getting hurt!"

Robbie made the mistake of looking straight down at Sportacus. Oh, he was soooo high up. The ground and Sportacus' waiting arms were so far away. It made him dizzy. 

The branch lurched harshly as it cracked even more. It bounced up and down, freaking Robbie out. He could feel himself slipping. He wouldn't be able to hold on any longer. 

Then he lost his grips, falling right into Sportacus' arms. Robbie threw his arms around Sportacus' neck in fear as the elf jumped out of the way of the branch that finally broke. It fell to the ground with a crash. Luckily, neither man was hurt. 

When Robbie realized the position he was in, he demanded that Sportacus put him down. Sportacus followed his wishes and gently placed him on his feet. 

"You've got to be more careful!" Sportacus lectured. "You could have gotten seriously hurt!"

"So?" Robbie asked. "I didn't mean in sit on a weak branch! Besides, it's not like anybody would care if I got hurt. So it doesn't matter."

"No, Robbie, we would all care. The children don't want you hurt, and I most certainly don't. We care about you more than you realize. You are a part of this town too, you know. The kids even consider you their friend!"

Robbie almost smiled at that. 

Almost. 

Instead, he just looked away and muttered, "Whatever."

"Anyway," Sportacus said, "I must get back to the children. Be careful! I'll see you later!"

"Wait!" Robbie called. Crap, what did he just do? He was supposed to be avoiding this guy!

Sportacus looked back. "What?"

"Um...th-tha..." Robbie couldn't get the words out, but Sportacus seemed to know what he was trying to say. 

"You're welcome! I'll always help you when you neee it!" He said before smiling and flipping away. 

Robbie felt his face grow hot, but he ignored it and continued on his way. He stalked over to the Christmas tree, slightly glad when he saw the snowman wrapping paper under it. He grabbed the box, but decided to wait to open it back in his bunker. He didn't want one of the kids to find him at the tree. 

As soon as he got back to his bunker, he sat on his chair and placed the gift on his lap. He gently tore off the wrapping paper and pried open the flaps of the box. 

"Whoa," Robbie said. From the box he pulled out a vase. Inside the vase were not flowers, but a bouquet of lollipops. In the center, a small pole had a note taped to it. The lollipops were different colors, like red (strawberry), purple (grape), and blue (blueberry). They were spherical, but the large ones. 

He took the note off of the pole, making sure not to let the tape rip it. 

'Robbie,

I saw this somewhere and thought it was the perfect December 5th gift. There are 21 lollipops, 7 of each flavor. I thought you would like it. I put it together myself. I really hope that I picked good flavors. Christmas is  still so far away, yet I'm already nervous about telling you who I am. I'm not usually like this. I don't get nervous like this. Only you make me this way. 

Have a splendid day,

Your Secret Santa'

Robbie couldn't imagine himself making somebody nervous in that way. He knew that he could make a person nervous with his schemes, but he never thought somebody would feel that way by the concept of love. 

It was sad that he would have to eat those lollipops, for the bouquet was beautiful, but they were meant to be eaten. He knew that was what his Secret Santa would want. So he carefully pulled a grape one out, unwrapped it, then stuck it in his mouth. 

The flavor instantly took over his taste buds, and it was wonderful. Somehow, this person managed to guess Robbie's favorite candy flavors. Grape had to be his all time favorite. 

His Secret Santa sure did know what he liked. Of course, everyone knew that he loved sweets, but this person was making an effort to make it special. 

It made Robbie want to repay the favor. 


	7. Chapter 7

Maybe a dentist? No, too toothy. 

How about a clown? No, too goofy. 

Oh! A ballerina? No, too poofy. 

Yes, his regular outfit WAS handsome, but it wouldn't do now.  

This one was perfect! Santa Clause!

Pressing an assortment of keys on the keyboard of the machine, Robbie watched as the costume slid out on the platform. He picked it up and thought about how perfect his plan was. 

He'd dress up as Santa and head above ground and towards the Christmas tree in order to get his gift. If he ran into anyone, he could tell them that he was Santa and that he was there to get Robbie's present and bring it to him. That way, he could get his gift without the others knowing it was him. He was too stubborn to admit that he wanted to get his present on his own. 

It was a brilliant plan, like always. Robbie always thought that his plans were great, but this one wouldn't fail like the others because he wouldn't be making any trouble. There was no reason for anyone to try and ruin his plan. 

Going over to his mirror, he looked to see how it was. He was pleased to find that he looked exactly like Santa Clause! He had a white beard on his face, and the hat had a white wig with it, which hid his real hair. Since he was skinny, the clothes were stuffed to look bigger. It was the perfect disguise. 

Starting to hum "Master of Disguise," Robbie started to leave his home. He was still humming as he climbed out of the hatch, but stopped when he slipped on the snow covering the rungs of the ladder. He caught himself just in time, so he luckily didn't fall right into the snow on the ground. 

After years of not having anything to fight off the cold, Robbie was starting to get used to it. He almost forgot about the snow! The cold would definitely bother him in a few weeks when it was worse, but for now he dealt with it. 

He hated that fact though. It only showed that he had suffered, and was still suffering, for a long time. And in all of that time, he had no company. Oh well, he was used to it, so he didn't let that bother him TOO much. 

Robbie went into town and causally walked towards the tree. He didn't run into anyone on the way. Maybe everyone was inside and he could get his gift without anyone seeing him. 

It was too good of a thought to be true. All of the kids, plus Sportacus, were gathered around the tree, playing with their presents. Robbie was about to turn around and come back later, but Ziggy had noticed him. 

"Oh my God! It's Santa Clause!"

"What?" The other kids questioned, turning towards Santa Robbie. Their eyes widened. 

Well, it was time to play the character. 

"Yes, it is I!" Robbie said, approaching them. "I am the one known as Santa Clause! I am very busy up at the North Pole, as I need to get gifts ready for everyone! However, I am here on a very important mission. I noticed that the handsome Robbie fellow hasn't come for his present yet. So I have decided to come get it for him. Now, where is it?"

Stephanie smiled as she reached under the tree and pulled out a circular gift. She was about to hand it to Santa Robbie when she stopped. 

"You promise to give it to Robbie?" She asked. 

"I promise," Robbie said. He couldn't see why Pinky wouldn't trust Santa. Every kid trusted Santa! She was smarter than what he had taken her for the first time he met her, but she was still just a kid!

"I don't know...maybe I should go give it to him to make sure he gets it."

Robbie was about to protest, but Sportacus stepped in first. "How about I go with Santa and I'll watch him give it to Robbie?"

What?! That would be even worse! It'd be obvious that Robbie was Santa if that happened!

Stephanie agreed to that and handed the gift to Robbie. He took it and held it close to him, then walked away. Sportacus followed after. 

"What?" Sportacus asked. "You're not going to thank the kids for trusting you?"

Robbie sighed, but turned around, forced himself to smile, and stuttered out a "thank you." It was just for staying in character, he told himself. The children smiled at him and waved, then went back to playing with their stuff. 

Robbie and Sportacus left and started walking towards the cow billboard. It was going to be a long, awkward walk. 

"So, Santa," Sportacus said. "Do you normally do these kind of things for people?"

"Well, no, but Robbie is a special guy," Robbie responded. 

Sportacus laughed. "Yeah, he is. He's pretty funny with those disguises and all." 

Robbie and Sportacus stopped. Robbie could tell that Sportacus knew who he was. 

"Are you going to follow me all the way back? You helped the kids feel better about trusting Santa, so you don't have to stick around anymore."

"I know that," Sportacus said. "Robbie, you've got to realize that hanging out with kids all day can get a bit much. Talking with you on these rare occasions is a blessing after the days that I need someone my own age to acknowledge me."

"Oh," Robbie said surprised. "I never thought that you would feel like that."

"There's a lot of things about me that would probably surprise you...I'm more than just an active, slightly above average hero."

Robbie's eyes flickered up to those ears. "Like the fact that you're an elf?"

Sportacus looked shocked. "You know about that?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. There were many hints, but only if you know what to look for. For example, your energy, your obsession with healthy food, your love of sports, the way you cover your ears with your hat, and most importantly, your crystal. You're obviously a sports elf," Robbie explained. 

"Wow, I never expected anyone in this town to even realize that elves exist. We're really rare and nobody ever talks about us. Does the fact that I'm an elf disgust you at all?"

"No."

Robbie could never be disgusted by the elf, no matter what he told others. 

"Okay, well good!" Sportacus smiled. "But yeah, that's one thing about me that I don't tell anyone, but it doesn't really matter anyway. Let's stop talking about me. I bet you'd like to open your gift, so I'll leave you to that. It was nice talking to you, you know."

Robbie nodded goodbye, watching as Sportaus flipped back to the children. As soon as he was out of sight, he ran all the way to his bunker, sliding down the pipe. 

Did he and Sportacus really just have that conversation? He probably thought he was a weirdo for knowing all of that stuff about elves! Besides, wasn't Robbie supposed to be avoiding him? God, be was so stupid!

And the fact that Sportacus liked the few conversations that they have had gave Robbie butterflies in his stomach. He thought that he was the only one that enjoyed them. 

Robbie knew that he had to stop thinking about this or else he'd never stop. It would keep him up at night longer than similar thoughts already have. 

He decided to turn his attention to that day's gift. 

Unlike the last gifts, this one was circular. Tearing off the wrapper, he found a tin, round container. There was a snowflake pattern decorating the whole thing. Lifting off the lid, Robbie saw something surprising. 

Chocolate covered strawberries. 

Why would he be given those? He never ate any type of healthy food!

On the bottom of the container was taped a note. 

'My dear Robbie,

I know that you hate all things healthy, but I really think you should try these 20 chocolate covered strawberries. It's got chocolate, so it makes it less healthy. Maybe you'll see that you'll love them! I just wish that I could have seen your reaction when you saw them. Moreso, I wish I could be there to see you eat one. I truly believe that you'll love them. 

Happy December 6th,

Your Secret Santa,'

Looking back at the strawberries, Robbie made a face of disgust. He really didn't want to, but he was going to force himself to eat one for his Secret Santa. 

Picking one up by the stem, Robbie held it up to get a closer look. He decided that it'd be better to get it over with, so he quickly took a big bite, almost eating the entire thing. After a few moments of chewing, he realized that the impossible happened. 

He really liked it. 

Grabbing another, he ate that too. Soon, he ate half of them, smiling at how good they were. 

"How can something with healthy food in it be so good?" Robbie asked himself. 

Licking his fingers, Robbie couldn't get over how the chocolate covered strawberries tasted like heaven. It was as if amazing flavors had exploded in his mouth. 

The whole Secret Santa thing was really starting to make Robbie happy. He almost felt bad about getting so much stuff without returning the favor. He'd have to give his Secret Santa something amazing on Christmas. 

He just didn't know what. 


	8. Chapter 8

On December 7th, Robbie found himself, once again, groaning in despair. He couldn't seem to find sleep for the millionth time, and he was starting to feel the effects from it. When he tried to stand up, he had a moment of dizziness and fell back into his chair.

"Why can't I ever fall asleep?" He asked. 

He was about to try again when he heard a knock at the entrance. 

"What?!" He yelled. 

"I have something for you!" A female voice called out. 

"What is it?"

"You'll have to come up to see!"

Robbie groaned again as he pushed himself up, trying not to fall again. He clumsily made it up the pipe and managed to open the lid with a struggle. Outside, Miss Busybody was waiting with a smile on her face. She had her hands behind her back, obviously hiding something.

"What do you want?" Robbie asked. 

"Well, you see, this person, who was obviously wearing a disguise, asked me to give these to you. They said to tell you that they couldn't leave them by the tree or else the kids might ruin them," she said. Then she handed Robbie what was behind her back. 

Robbie stared in awe at the beautiful, white roses that he held. Each had the stem carefully trimmed so that there weren't any thorns. 

"Were you able to figure out the identify of the person you were talking to?" Robbie asked. 

"I'm afraid not. I have to be going now! Tootaloo!" And with that, Miss Busybody wandered away. 

Robbie looked back at the bouquet of flowers in his arms. They were truly magnificent, their color as white as untouched snow.

That day's letter was tied to a string that was around the stems of the roses. He took it off, making sure to keep the roses tied together. 

'My lovely Robbie,

I know that red roses are the symbol for love (and trust me, I will get you those one day if you accept me), but white roses symbolize things that I also feel for you. They were the symbol of love before the red rose, after all. White roses symbolize true love, and I know for a fact that I love you. If I had any doubts on my love for you, I wouldn't even have done this whole Secret Santa thing. My love for you is pure, just as purity is viewed with white roses. They're just 19 beautiful, white roses for the 7th of December, but they mean a lot more. They show that I'm always thinking of you. Pure, true love. 

I love you,

Your Secret Santa'

Robbie knew that his entire face had to be red. The entire letter was beautiful and it made his tired eyes want to cry. 

He quickly took out all of the lollipops he got two days ago from the vase, which he put some water into. Then he placed the roses into it, arranging it perfectly. Once he was done, he carefully placed the whole setup on the table closest to his orange chair. That way he could easily see it when he sat there. 

"It's official!" Robbie said. "I have to write a letter back to them. I could put it by the tree tomorrow so they could get it when they find it!"

Finding a pencil and some paper, he went about to writing his letter. He got to writing.  

'To my Secret Santa,

I have to thank you for everything you have done so far, even if it is strange for me to actually mean a "thank you." I should also say thanks in advance for whatever you have in store for me. I have to admit that I am not used to the idea that somebody loves me and wants to do things for me. I've gone so long without love that it is strange. I am kind of scared to know who you are, but I also want to know badly. I'll be patient though. I have loved all of your gifts, but I want to reflect on your most recent two. I shall start with the chocolate covered strawberries. I was scared to try one, but I forced myself. I was surprised to find that I had quickly eaten half of the container! I hate to admit it, but they were really good! I actually liked something that contained a healthy food! I didn't think your next gift would be as surprising, but when Miss Busybody gives me white roses and tells me they were from a mysterious person, I was left in shock again. They were absolutely enchanting! And your letter was just as amazing! I really love them. Thank you. I can't wait to meet you on Christmas!

Thanks,

Robbie

P.S. You could never pull of disguises like I can. I am a Master of Disguise, after all.'

When he was done, he folded it up and wrote 'To Robbie's Secret Santa' on the outside. 

It wasn't much, but Robbie felt good about thanking the person. He'd come up with a better way to thank them later. He'd create the perfect gift for them. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It says the h word at the end, but that's all.

If the kids saw the letter that Robbie wrote, there was a chance that they would get curious and mess with it. So Robbie had to wait for the kids to leave before going over and placing the note. 

In the meantime, Robbie looked over what he still had from the previous gifts. The Hershey Kisses were gone, as were the chocolate covered strawberries. There were multiple bags of popcorn left, most of the lollipops were still there, and half of the candy canes still lived. Six of the balloons had popped, a few were starting to look a little droopy, but the rest were unscathed. The white roses from the day before were in perfect condition. 

Everything that his Secret Santa had given him were wonderful. He had never received a gift before, so it made those gifts even more special. It surely wasn't anything he'd ever forget, that was for sure. 

Waiting around for the kids to be done was very boring. All he wanted to do was go get his gift and leave the note, but he had to rely on what the children were doing in order to do that. 

Maybe he could create a machine to freeze the kids while he hides the note. No, then his Secret Santa might not find it. He could always try to build another machine that could fast forward the actions of a person or thing. No, that would take too long. Maybe he could...

Wait, no, Robbie couldn't do any of that! He wasn't allowed to cause trouble at this time of the year! Not planning mischief was pretty hard. 

Finally, the children left to go build a snowfort in the soccer field in order to have a snowball fight. They were trying to enjoy the snow before it got too cold to stay outside for too long. It was only a matter of time before the packing snow wouldn't pack, eventually turning to ice. 

As soon as they left the tree, Robbie arrived. He found a box sitting under the tree wrapped in that lovely snowman paper that he was accustomed to. It really wasn't an extravagant design, but to Robbie it was perfect. 

He picked it up, holding it close. Then he took the letter he wrote and put it on a lower branch of the tree. He put it in a noticeable place, but also hidden from too much snow. It'd get ruined if the snow covered it. 

After the letter was in place, Robbie took his gift back into his bunker. He set it on a table and ripped off the wrapping paper. He placed the wrapping paper into the pile of paper that had started to grow on the ground (he was too lazy to throw it away and kind of didn't want to). Then he opened the flap of the box and smiled at what he saw. 

There were large candy bars stacked on top of each other in the box. Counting them, Robbie saw that there were 18 in total. There were 3 different kinds, 6 of each. There were regular Hershey Bars, which were Robbie's favorites. Then, there were gigantic KitKats. There were Reese's, but they were in the shape of a candy bar, each small piece of chocolate containing peanut butter.

Robbie picked up one of the Reese's and opened it up. He tooked a bite and grinned. It tasted amazing. 

In the box was also a letter. 

'Robbie,

I know that you really like chocolate, so I picked these up at the store. I hope you like them, and I'm sure you will. You like sugar, so 18 sugar filled candy bars seemed like a great gift. I've noticed that the three I gave you are really popular, so I picked those. I wish you a great December 8th. Christmas is slowing coming upon us, and then you'll finally see who I am. 

With love,

Your Secret Santa'

Robbie smiled again, which was surprisingly easy to do when it was genuine, kind of excited to find out who the mystery person was. That was, until he remembered that there was a possibility that it could be a kid. Oh how he wished that it wasn't going to turn out to be a kid. Moreso, he wished that it would turn out to be a certain sports elf, but he knew that there wasn't a chance in hell that it would come true. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'd like to thank everyone who has left kudos and comments! When I saw all of your supportive comments, I wanted to cry. Thank you so much! I'll try my best to update as much as I can. I wanted to write it all before Christmas, but that's obviously not going to happen, so I'm sorry about that. I'll try to keep the...plot...going as much as I can, but I feel like the story goes downhill after a while (I have it all written in a notebook). I don't know, I had thought this story was bad and you guys seem to like it, so maybe it's better than I thought. I'll fix a few things as I type it up. Thanks again for everyone who is reading and I hope you enjoy the story! Merry Christmas Eve to everyone!

The next day, Robbie was excited to see how his Secret Santa responded to his letter. He was ready to go get his gift in order to see the response, even if the kids were still there, when he froze in disappointment. 

"Wait a minute, I probably won't get a response today! I put the letter there yesterday, so they most likely wouldn't have gotten it until this morning, assuming that they have found it. They wouldn't have been able to write a response yet. I'll have to wait until tomorrow! Ugh! Noooo!" Robbie yelled dramatically. 

He wasn't as excited to go up and get his gift anymore. However, he still felt happy about getting a gift, so his excitement went up again. 

He went above ground as he decided that it wasn't worth waiting for the kids to leave. It just stressed him out and they knew he was getting his gifts anyway. He might as well make it easier on himself and get his gift earlier. 

The closer he got to the tree, the slower he walked. He was slowly losing confidence in the fact that he could just walk over there and grab his gift in front of the children. Scenes of them laughing at him filled his mind. He imagined them calling him "desperate" and "greedy." They would tell him that it really was a joke and that nobody would ever love him. 

He was about to give up, go home, and crawl into his chair and wait until they left when they all had spotted him. 

"Robbie!" Stephanie called out, waving him over. "Did you come to get your gift?"

"I guess," Robbie responded as he approached the kids. 

"I'm glad that you decided to come get it so early. It's so much fun to open it under the tree while surrounded by people in the morning!"

"The sooner the better!" Trixie shouted. "That's my policy!"

"Yeah, the sooner to open MY presents," Stingy said. 

"Whatever, just let me have my present," Robbie said, pretending to be annoyed. He would never show his excitement in front of these kids. They'd see him as a big softie. 

Stephanie pointed at where his gift was. It was in the same place as the day before. As he bent down to pick it up, he snuck a look at where he had put his letter yesterday. 

It was gone. 

Robbie hoped that his Secret Santa had gotten it. He didn't know what anyone else would have done with it, but just the thought of another person taking it (or, God forbid, reading it) gave him a bad taste in his mouth. They'd probably use the fact that he liked chocolate covered strawberries against him. He was already risking that with his Secret Santa!

"You should open it up here," Pixel said. 

"I don't think-" Robbie started but was cut off by Stephanie. 

"But it's so much fun opening them under the tree!"

Robbie sighed, knowing that they would keep annoying him about it. He was about to sit down with them, but was interrupted by Sportaflop flipping over to them. 

"Hey kids!" He greeted. "And Robbie!"

"Hi Sportacus!" The kids yelled while Robbie put a fake unenthusiastic look on his face. 

"Do you want to watch us open our presents?" Ziggy asked. 

"You mean MY presents?" Stingy asked. 

"I can watch!" Sportacus said, ignoring Stingy's comment like everyone else. They were used to his possessiveness. 

During the whole conversation, Robbie was slowly trying to escape. There was no way that he was opening his gift in front of his crush, especially with all of the wishes he had about him being the one giving the gifts. 

He almost got away, but he was stopped by Stephanie again. 

"Where are you going? You were going to open your gift here, remember?"

"Yeah," Robbie said, "but I really think that I should get going. It's..." he tried to come up with an excuse, "chilly! Yes, it's starting to get kind of cold out."

"It's not that bad! The sun is shining pretty brightly, making it seem not as cold!" Stephanie disagreed. 

"Sit your butt down, grumpy!" Trixie demanded. 

It looked like there was no getting away. He'd have to suffer through the torture. He grudgingly sat down by the others and set his gift in front of him. 

The kids told him that they would open their gifts one at a time. They let Ziggy go first, since he hadn't had a turn to go first yet, despite being the youngest (as the young ones always got to have a turn going first). Then, Pixel went. Then Stingy, Stephanie, and Trixie. They smiled widely as they saw what they got and said a thanks out loud for their Secret Santa to hear. 

Finally, it was Robbie's turn. 

"Okay, Robbie," Stephanie said, "open yours."

Robbie stared at her in disbelief. He didn't understand why she and the others wanted him to open his gift with them. He was the villain for crying out loud! He was so used to being alone and miserable, especially on Christmas, that this whole thing was very strange to him. 

"Well, go on," Stephanie urged. 

He studied the box in his hands for a moment. Then, he carefully took off the wrapping and opened up the box. 

"Whoa!" Ziggy yelled. "Is that candy?!"

Indeed, the box held some candy. There was a big pack of gummy bears inside the box, surrounded by 16 little packs, making 17 in total. 

"They're mine, right?" Stingy asked. 

"Most certainly not!" Robbie growled. 

"Look, there's a note!" Pixel said. 

Robbie took the note and shoved it under the gummy bear packs before any of the kids could get to it. 

"Aren't you going to read it?" Ziggy asked. 

"I will later when I'm alone," Robbie answered. He knew that his face was red, but he was grateful that nobody said anything about it. 

The kids were going to make another comment about the note, but Sportacus intervened before they could say a word. 

"Now kids, it's best that you let Robbie read it on his own. Opening your gifts under the tree might seem special to you, but maybe he finds peace reading the note when he's alone."

"You're right!" Stephanie said. 

"Yeah," Ziggy agreed. "Sorry Robbie." 

"Whatever," Robbie said, but he knew that they saw the small smile that he made. He quickly got rid of it before anyone could make a big deal of it. 

"Hey, do you guys want to come play video games at my house?" Pixel asked. "It'll be nice to get out of this snow for a little bit."

"Sure!" The children all agreed. "Bye Robbie! Bye Sportacus!"

Sportacus waved at them as they left. When they were gone he turned to Robbie, who was staring at his gift. 

"I think that it was nice that you opened your gift with them. It surely meant a lot to them,"  Sportacus said. 

"Yeah, yeah," Robbie said, waving him off. 

"Okay, well, I'll let you be alone now. Have a great day!" Sportacus said, then left to go back to his airship. 

After he left, Robbie finally looked up. He didn't know how much longer he could have been alone with the elf without his heart beating out of his chest. His crush on Sportacus was getting out of hand. It was even getting to the point where he could be disappointed if his Secret Santa wasn't him. If that turned out to be true, he'd be forced to fake a smile for the true giver of the gifts and let them down nicely, which would be horrible. He didn't do nice. 

Once he was convinced that he was alone, Robbie let himself dig out the note from the box. He had been wanting to read it the whole time, and now he could. 

'My Handsome Robbie,

I am finding that I like to give you sweets, since I know that you love them. I wish that I could give them to you in person in order for me to see your reaction. I will be able to eventually, don't worry (though that was more to convince myself not to worry). For now, enjoy 17 packs of gummy bears. I give you them, and my love, for December 9th. I can't wait for Christmas to come (we're one day closer today than we were yesterday), as I really want to reveal myself. I'm afraid that I am getting a bit impatient. 

With love,

Your Secret Santa'


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I forgot about this chapter.

The morning of December 10th was just as restless as every other morning for Robbie. He was, once again, kept from his needed sleep. That time, like most others, he was plagued by unwanted thoughts. 

He was trying to shorten his list of possible Secret Santas. He wanted to remove all of the children, for the vocabulary and grammar of all of the letters seemed to be too advanced for them, but they could always have asked adults for help. So he couldn't rule them out. 

He decided that it was safe to rule the candy loving one out. The fact that none of the stuff he had gotten was sticky meant that it was unlikely him. He never washed his hands and everything he touched was left with a gross stickiness to it. He was also too young to really understand love at all. 

He also figured that it couldn't be Stinky, or whatever his name was. He was already having mental pain over giving stuff to one person, he wouldn't willingly choose to give two people presents each day (or any day). He was too possessive to do that. 

It was most likely not Miss Busybody or Mayor Meanswell since they were too caught up with each other to look at another person in such way. 

So that left virtual boy (shudder), loud mouth (ew), the pink blob (that would be gross), or Sportacus. Oh how Robbie wished for the impossible. He probably should have ruled Sportacus out, but he was too stubborn to do so. He clung to the hope that it could be him, no matter how absurd it was. Let's face it. Why would the elf like him? He was his opposite and any sane person would just leave Robbie to his loneliness. It was most likely a kid with a weird idea in their head. 

Time seemed to drag by slowly, mocking Robbie in his tired state. It seemed like it would never be time to get his present. After a long time of waiting, he finally heard the sound of the kids. He sprung to his feet. He'd go get his gift with them without complaint today. 

During his walk to the tree, Robbie remembered that he could get a response to his letter today. The thought made him walk faster, determined to see if it would be true. 

The kids greeted him happily when he showed up. They pointed to his box, which he gladly picked up. He noticed that there was a sticker that said "fragile" on the wrapping paper. What could be in the box that was so fragile?

He explained to the kids that he wanted to open his gift alone that day. They let him leave without complaint. He made his way into his bunker and gingerly placed the box on a table. He didn't want to break whatever was inside. Like always, he went through the process of tearing off the wrapping paper and opening the box. What laid inside made Robbie cry out in surprise. 

Sixteen mini trophies laid side by side. They weren't the plastic kind either. They were made of stone. 

Robbie quickly picked up the letter, hoping for a response to his letter and an explanation for the trophies. 

"Oh, my Wonderful Robbie,

I was ecstatic to find that you had written me a letter. It was beautiful and I cherished every word. I'm so glad that you liked the chocolate covered strawberries, and I'm glad that my gifts are pleasing you. Today, I present you with 16 trophies. I know how hard you work to get a trophy all the time, so I am awarding you for being yourself. You don't have to try so hard in my eyes. You're perfect the way you are. Engraved on each trophy is one thing that I love about you. They're not even the tip of the iceberg of all of the things that I love about you, but it will have to do for now. I will happily tell you every little detail about yourself that is great one day if you wish. 

Enjoy, my love,

Your Secret Santa'

Robbie's eyes widened when he read that. He quickly picked up one of the trophies and looked to see what was engraved at the bottom. 

'Robbie's clever ideas'

They really were engraved! And these were things that his Secret Santa loved about him? He had to know what all was actually likable about him. Quickly, he went through and read all of the trophies, blushing hard. 

'Robbie's gray eyes' They were really gray, but were they that great?

'Robbie's tall stature' He was taller than everyone in that town. 

'Robbie's humor' He had good humor?

'Robbie's masterful disguises' Of course, he was a Master of Disguise. 

'Robbie's cool hair' He worked hard on his hair. 

'Robbie's laughter' His laugh seemed pretty evil to him. 

'Robbie's way with machines' He was great with those. 

'Robbie's determination' He was only determined to be lazy. 

'Robbie's genuine smile' Those were rare. 

'Robbie's fear of heights' Why was that a good thing?! Heights were scary!

'Robbie's voice' What about his voice?

'Robbie's confident stride' It was just walking. 

'Robbie's stubborn nature' He liked getting what he wanted. 

'Robbie's butt' WHAT?! His butt?! Why?!

'Robbie's everything' But...why?

Robbie couldn't figure out why anybody would love any of those things. None of it was special, especially not when it was him. A lot of people had the same qualities. Why would he be the one loved?

And...and...and why? Why his butt? Was it to humor him? He knew that his outfit was kind of skin tight in some areas, but did people actually notice that?

Oh, right, a person with a crush would check out that person. He sure did that with Sportacus. He stared at those muscles...and yes, that butt. But the thought gf somebody doing that with Robbie was weird. He didn't think anybody would ever find him attractive. 

Robbie gathered up the trophies and walked to where his disguise machine was. There was a shelf to the side of it that he never knew what to do with. There were only a few books and a box at the bottom. Now, it had a purpose. He places the trophies onto the shelf, making them all face the front. He made sure that they sat the same distance away from each other so that it looked nice. When he was done he stood back and admired it. All of the trophies were the same shape, a stone cup, but they looked good on the shelf. 

It made Robbie feel good. He actually felt loved and it was great. He loved knowing that someone out there thought that he deserved a trophy.

He wanted to be able to get used to that. 


	12. Chapter 12

December 11th found Robbie still admiring his trophies. He had tried to sleep again that night, but gave up when he kept waking up after short periods of sleep. He later settled for standing in front of the shelf and staring at the trophies. 

It was true that he had always tried to win a trophy. Whenever there was a chance, however, the children all showed that they were better than him and won it instead. He never seemed to be able to prove that he was good at things too. So the fact that his Secret Santa thought that he deserved a trophy made Robbie extremely happy. He never thought anyone would ever think that, much less think that he deserved them for being himself. 

He let himself be happy about the whole thing. He used to force the happiness out of himself, thinking that he didn't deserve it. His Secret Santa wasn't allowing him to do that. They might not have known they were doing it, but they were making it so that he had to be happy. 

"Well, I guess it's time to go get my gift," Robbie said, grinning. He quickly crawled up and out into the outside world. 

When he got to the tree, he noticed that the kids and their gifts were gone. He was confused. Where were they at? Looking up at the clock by Town Hall, he saw that it was later than he had originally thought. It was one o'clock in the afternoon! He must have been staring at those trophies longer than he intended to. Whatever, that just meant that he didn't have to deal with the annoying pests. 

At first, Robbie didn't see anything by the tree. He was ready to either go to the kids and demand to know what they did with it or just accept the fact that it was a joke and that he wasn't getting another gift. He would have done so, but then he noticed that the branch where he had placed his letter to his Secret Santa had a piece of paper on it. He quickly picked it up and saw that it was addressed to him. He unfolded it to find a card to the bakery and a single sentence. 

'Give this card to the baker in order to get your gift.'

He didn't know it was possible to run as fast as he did. He seemed to get to the bakery in record time. Entering the shop, the smell of baked goods filled his nose. Every yummy aroma hit him at once. It was like heaven on Earth. 

It was rare that Robbie ever got food from that bakery. He usually made his own sweets, even if they didn't taste as good as the pastries in the bakery. He was just too lazy to go anywhere for food that he could just automatically have made by a machine. 

"Robbie!" The owner of the baker greeted, waving at the villain. "What do you need? Some pie? Cookies? Oh, I know! Banana bread?!"

"Well, not exactly," Robbie said, discreetly making a grossed out face at the thought of banana bread. He didn't want to try it in case there were actually bananas in it. He handed over the card he had to the owner.

"Oh!" The owner exclaimed. "So those are for you!"

"What are for me?" Robbie asked. 

The owner held up a finger and went into the back of the kitchen. A few moments later, he returned with a red box. He set it on the counter and smiled at Robbie. 

On top of the box, there was a drawing of two snowmen holding hands. Above them was a taped note. 

"Who ordered them?" Robbie asked. 

"I can't tell you that. I swore not to tell you and you won't be able to get it out of me," the owner said, fake zipping his lips. 

Robbie rolled his eyes, then lifted the lid to see what was in the box. 

Cupcakes. 

The icing was white and there were little blue snowflake shaped sprinkles on them. They were vanilla cupcakes too, adding to the winter design. 

"These are beautiful," Robbie said in awe. 

"Well, I'm glad you think so. Now, why don't you eat one?" The owner gestured on. 

Robbie gladly picked up a cupcake, peeled the side of one of the white wrappings down, and took a giant bite. He chewed happily, amazing flavors dancing in his mouth. 

"Great!" The owner exclaimed. "Now, you should go and enjoy those. The expenses have already been taken care of by your Secret Santa."

"Thanks!" Robbie said as he closed the box and left. 

He read the note on top of the box when he got back to his bunker. He had placed the cupcake box on the table that held all of the snacks that his Secret Santa had given him. 

'Robbie,

I heard that this bakery has the best baked goods one could ever try. It was only a a matter of time before I bought you some. You deserve the finest of treats, so why not 15 winter cupcakes? I hope that they are to your tasting. 

Always thinking of you,

Your Secret Santa'

The letter was shorter this time, but Robbie didn't really mind. He wasn't paying too much attention to it at that moment. He was too focused on how he was going to repay the favor for all of those gifts. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating too much today. I've been busy...playing Pokémon Moon.

Robbie spent the entire night trying to come up with a gift to give to his Secret Santa. It was the most difficult thing he had ever had to do. There was no telling who the person was so he didn't know what they would like. 

However, he felt that he had to give them something! They were doing so much for him, it was only fair that he gave something to them too. They deserved something amazing. 

Then, he got an idea. 

It was a sudden idea that had passed through his mind quickly at one point. He was going to ignore the idea, but then he realized that it would actually work out. 

It would be a small machine (that he would build, of course). It would let a person enter what their favorite food was and it'd make it whenever they wanted. They would just need to make sure to fill it with the right ingredients. It could make the simplest of foods to the most difficult to make. Not only that, it would also be able to play music, store data, and other small things. 

It was perfect. 

He had to make sure that he had all of the parts that the machine would need. He walked over to his table to looked through all of his parts and pieces. There were the screws, switches, metals, gears, oil, glass, and more on the table. Under the table was a tool box that contained his hammer, screwdriver, power drill (because he was manly), and other tools. Everything was there. 

Well, everything except for one thing. He needed a few springs. There would be a few moving parts so springs were important. 

"How could I have run out of springs?" Robbie asked. He'd just have to buy some later. He was sure that there were some for sale somewhere in town. For now, it was time to head up and open his present. He figured that he would open it with the kids because they would beg anyway...and he secretly kind of enjoyed it. He wouldn't admit that though. Those brats didn't need to know that he actually loved the whole thing. They wouldn't find out that he was actually having a great Christmas season for once in his life. He was too stubborn to admit that. 

Soon Robbie made it to the tree. He found that the kids were already there, along with Sportacus. 

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. 

"Hey Robbie!" Stephanie called out. "It's great to see you here!"

"Yeah..." Robbie said. 

"What's wrong?" She asked. 

Robbie had no idea how that girl managed to notice how distressed he was. However, he couldn't tell her that it was because he was nervous around Sportacus. He had to say something else. 

"Nothing is wrong," Robbie lied, hoping she would believe him. 

"Come on, Robbie, you can tell us," Sportacus said. 

Robbie had to take a breath and prepare his voice. He knew that if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to get any words out. Stupid Sportaflop, doing this to him. 

"It's just..." Robbie trailed off, thinking about what to say, "I was trying to build a machine that'd help me make my life easier but I ran out of springs and need a few more."

Technically it wasn't a lie. He was making a machine, it just wasn't for himself. 

"Oh, I'm sure that you'll be able to find some," Stephanie said. 

"Come on, I want to open MY presents," Stingy said impatiently. They all laughed, then proceeded to grab their gifts. Robbie's was wrapped in that snowman wrapping paper again. It was kind of big that day. 

One by one, they all opened their gifts. Robbie wasn't really paying attention to anyone else. He was just staring at his gift. He only looked up when it got really quiet. 

Oh, it was his turn. 

He slowly unwrapped the gift. Then he pulled the flaps of the box open. He gasped at what was inside. 

Books. Big books. Big, thick books. They were beautiful to the eyes. A few of them looked old while the others were new. 

He picked up the note and opened it, not caring that the kids were there. He needed answers. 

'My Dear Robbie,

I know that you enjoy to read sometimes. I found a few books in my home that I think you'll enjoy. I also bought you a few new ones that I thought looked interesting. So, there you go. Fourteen books for December 12th. 

Stay wonderful,

Your Secret Santa'

"Are those books?" Pixel asked. 

"You like to read?" Trixie asked, laughing hard. 

"It's relaxing," Robbie said. 

Once everyone had opened their gifts, they started to play with (or eat) them. The children were so focused on themselves that they didn't notice Robbie going through the books, a content look on his face. Each book made him grow happier and happier. 

There was an old book that had short stories in it. Another old one had fairy tales that he had never seen anywhere else. There was one that told about species that most people didn't know actually existed. Another book contained stories about old places and cities. One had every Edgar Allen Poe story and one had all Sherlock Holmes stories (both of which Robbie loved). There was also a book that told of famous villains and another that told the story of a great Master of Disguise. 

Then there were some newer books; ones that were obviously just bought. There was a book written by a famous baker. Another one was about the different schemes villains in history pulled off. There were two well known books. They were The Outsiders and The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. There was a book called Hero, which was about a gay superhero (Robbie felt like that one was thrown in to spite him. Dang, his crush on Sportacus was bad if a book reminded him of him! The elf probably wasn't even gay!). Finally, there was a book called Midwinterblood. 

All of the books were wonderful. Whoever his Secret Santa was sure did know a lot about what he liked. He didn't even know anyone knew about his love of reading. 

Robbie became aware that he was grinning widely. He made himself stop, for he didn't want anyone to see him. They could think that he was weird. He quickly put the books back in the box and looked around to see if anyone was watching him. None of the children were paying him any mind, but he thought that he saw Sportacus glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. It was probably just his imagination. 

Maybe it was time for him to leave. He said goodbye, which the kids bare acknowledged, and left with his gifts. 

When he got back to his bunker, he lined up the books on one of the lower parts of his shelf. He organized them by their height and then thickness. As he was doing so, his eyes landed on the book about species people didn't know actually existed. He grabbed it and flipped through until he found what he was looking for. 

Elves. 

Of course, Robbie was well aware of the existence of elves, but he was one of few. He hadn't believed in them until Sportacus showed up in town. That's when he had learned about them. He had done some research and found out as much as he could when he figured out that the sports hero was an elf. He had to do a lot of searching to learn that there actually was a species of highly active elves. Just thinking about how there were more of them made Robbie's mind hurt. 

Then, Robbie had that conversation with Sportacus about it a few days ago. Even though elves usually stayed away from humans, there were some that preferred them over their own kind. Robbie figured that that was how Sportacus was since he seemed to enjoy being in LazyTown. 

Robbie read a little of the article in the book. He realized that there were some things that he didn't know before. He ended up reading the entire chapter about elves, focusing on the new information. 

'A lot of species in the world mate for life. The elf is one of them. They pick the one person that they know they will love forever. The only reason one might try to find a different one would be if they were rejected. Even then, they'd never lose that love and would always feel the pain of rejection forever. That's why elves usually end up with the mate they want, because elves are supposed to be happy and whole. It's rare that their love would fail them.'

Robbie blinked in surprise. He never would have thought that elves would mate for life. Reading on, he found that it was rare for elves to mate with humans, since they would rather be with their own kind, but there were a few cases of it happening. 

Great, now Robbie's chance with Sportacus went down, which was something because there was already no chance. There was no way that Robbie would be that one person Sportacus would love forever. He was human, and the book said interspecies mating was rare. 

'It is possible for an elf to lose their crystal if they commit an unforgivable crime.'

That seemed reasonable. 

'Elves who prefer to be with humans usually go and become a hero for them, trying to cover up their identity. They hate it when people get in trouble, so they do what they can, using their crystal to help.' 

There was Sportacus' hero complex typed out in one paragraph. Though, Robbie felt it was stupid that they used a hero as their cover to hide their identity. It seemed to him like it would bring the most attention to themselves. 

The chapter went on and on about elves, and Robbie soaked up every word. He wanted to know everything he could about his crush's species. 

It was the closest that he would probably ever get to Sportacus, sadly. 


	14. Chapter 14

For the first time in a few days, Robbie managed to get some well needed sleep. He cherished it and smiled a little, for those moments where he slept more than an hour or two (or even less) were rare. It almost made him not want to get up. Well, he never wanted to get up, but moreso today. But he wanted to see what his Secret Santa got him, so he forced himself up. 

He figured that he should find some springs that day and start making the gift. It would not do well to wait until last second to do that. Something would most definitely happen and he'd then feel guilty about not finishing the gift in time. Besides, he would have a little more energy today since he got more sleep. It would be best not to put all of that to waste. 

But first he had to go to that Christmas tree in order to get his gift. He was starting to get used to being around the children, even if they were loud and annoying, so they didn't bother him as much when he went up. 

On the way to the tree, Robbie felt at peace. It felt nice not to be worrying about ruining the kids' fun. It was almost nice not trying to hide himself from them by disguises. That didn't mean he wasn't going to do all of that again. He'd start back up after Christmas was over. This whole thing was just a little break. Maybe things will be a bit different, though. Maybe the kids will realize that he wasn't as bad as they used to view him. Maybe they'd let him be their friend or something. 

Since he was so deep in thought, Robbie didn't notice Sportscus flipping over towards him. So when the elf landed right next to him, he jumped. 

"Whoa!" Sportacus said. "Did I scare you, Robbie?"

"I just didn't see you coming," Robbie stated. 

"You should pay a little more attention to what's going on around you. Anyway, let's go to the tree together!"

Robbie didn't say anything and just kept on walking. Sportacus stuck by his side, doing a flip every now and then. They didn't speak, and Sportacus seemed to be calm. Robbie hoped that the elf couldn't tell how nervous he was. Being this close to his crush couldn't be healthy, especially not for him. 

Soon, they got to the tree. The children were already there. A few of them had even opened their gift already. 

That day, Robbie's gift was in a tiny, black bag. The letter was hooked to the bag by the band that kept the bag closed. When he opened the bag, he was shocked. He poured the contents out into his hands. 

"What are those?" Ziggy asked when he saw what was in Robbie's hand. 

"Those are springs!" Pixel exclaimed. "But why would you be given those?"

"You guys are so stupid!" Trixie shouted. "Robbie said yesterday that he needed springs for a machine he was making. Obviously, his Secret Santa listens to Robbie closely."

Oh how Robbie hoped that his Secret Santa wasn't her. 

"That's so sweet!" Stephanie said. 

Robbie stared down at the differently sized springs in his hand. It might not seem like the greatest gift to others but it meant a lot to him. It meant that his Secret Santa paid a lot of attention to him and the words he spoke. They remembered what he had said yesterday and decided to help him out. 

It was great, and Robbie loved it. 

Next, Robbie read the note. 

'My Sweet Robbie,

Here are 13 springs for December 13th. You said that you needed them yesterday, so I decided to give you some. Hopefully they're the right size. If they aren't, I'm truly sorry. Have a great day, my love!

See you on Christmas,

Your Secret Santa'

Robbie felt himself starting to smile. He looked down at the springs in his hand and saw that there were some of the perfect size. 

"They're just what I need," Robbie said in awe. 

"Really?" Pixel asked. "Did they give you the right size?"

"Yes," Robbie said. "They're the exact size that I need. I can make the machine now."

Robbie looked up, suddenly aware of who he was talking to. Did he really just smile and praise the gift in front of everyone?

"I've got to go," Robbie said, standing up. He put the springs and the note back into the bag and stood up. He ignored the protests they were giving him and left for the cow billboard. 

As soon as he got home, he put the springs with the other materials that he had. It was time to start building. He put the first few pieces together, using his tools to connect different parts. Everything was going well. When he got to a part where he needed to add a spring, he laughed loudly into the empty space of his lair. 

His Secret Santa had unknowingly given him something that would help him build the gift he was giving back. The concept was hilarious to the villain. 


	15. Chapter 15

Robbie ended up working on the machine all night. It was a more difficult job than he had originally thought, so he had to work harder. It was a lot of effort for a project that was now only half done, but he forced himself to continue. In order to get it done, he'd probably have to pull one more all nighter. That wouldn't be hard. He was used to doing that. 

After spending hours working, Robbie took a break in order to eat some cake. He deserved it after exerting all of that energy. He needed the food in order to get more of that energy. 

The time was too early for the kids to be up, but Robbie decided to go up and get his gift anyway. That way he could come back down and work on that machine some more. Maybe he would be able to finish it and not have to stay up all night working again. Then he wouldn't have to worry about it not getting done. His nights could be spent thinking and groaning instead...like normal. 

He walked to the tree as fast as he could without too much effort in place. He grabbed his gift, wrapped in that familiar wrapping paper, and went straight back down into his lair. 

That was easy. He didn't run into a single person due to the early time. It was nice. Maybe he should go out that early every morning...no, that would be too hard. He'd have to actually get up and walk. He was already going out too early for his liking each morning. If anything, he should go out later everyday. At, like, two...PM. 

Whatever, his normal schedule could resume after Christmas. 

He sat down on his chair, relishing in the moment of comfort he hadn't had in a few hours. He grabbed the cake he got earlier and took a bite. 

Delicious. 

Yeah, it was one of the last cupcakes he still had left from the gift he received a few days ago. He was trying to save and savior them, but he couldn't help but gobble them down. 

When he was done with the cupcake, he grabbed his gift and put it on his lap. He ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box. 

Robbie couldn't help but laugh. He couldn't tell if this was a joke or if it was serious. 

The box held containers of hair gel. 

He quickly read the note that was in the box in order to get an answer. 

'Robbie,

I really couldn't help myself. I saw the hair gel at the store when I was thinking of what to get you and thought it was great. I was laughing for a solid ten minutes. I hope you see the humor in this. I swear it's a joke and that I'm not making fun of you for using this stuff in your hair. I actually think it's cute! Anyway, this gel is useable, so it will probably help you with your hair. Now you don't have to get more since you have 12 containers of it! Enjoy!

With love,

Your Secret Santa'

That was great. His Secret Santa had a sense of humor, at least he knew that. They weren't some boring fool who isn't standable for more than two minutes. 

Robbie stood up and went over to his mirror, bringing one container of hair gel with him. He looked in the mirror, but leaned back in surprise. His hair was messy and falling in his face. It was gross and ugly. 

Time to fix that. 

Robbie opened the container of hair gel and scooped some of the gel into his hand. Then, he slicked his hair back with it, smoothed it out, and then shaped it into the amazing style he always wore.

The hair gel was amazing. It wasn't one of those crappy brands that could barely hold a shape. This stuff actually worked. This person really cared about Robbie. They cared enough to give him the good hair gel. It wasn't normal and Robbie could not figure out why anyone would do this for him. 

But he wasn't complaining. It just made him more determined to finish the machine he was making them. He had to make it perfect. They deserved that. 

Jumping up, he went over to where he was building the gift. There was a long way to go, but he could get it done. He had to as soon as possible so that he could make improvements later if he had to. 

It was time to keep working. 


	16. Chapter 16

It wasn't until the afternoon of December 15th that he finally finished the machine. It took a lot longer than he had thought. It took longer than just the previous day and night to complete. It wasn't even that big, either. It was small but there were a lot of parts that had needed connecting on the inside. It was worth the effort though. When he stood back to admire his work, he saw that it was perfect. He even wished that it were for him since it worked so well. He might even make another one for himself at another time. He didn't have the energy to do that right now. 

Robbie wished that he could go to sleep easily. He was exhausted, but he knew that he would never be able to fall asleep. His body and mind hated him and never let him sleep when he needed it. 

Robbie decided to look to see how early in the morning it was...

"WHAT?!" Robbie yelled. "How is it 5 in the afternoon? There is no way that I worked until then without noticing!"

But he had, and December 15th was already starting to head towards the end. There was only 7 hours left, and most of that time would be spent in the dark. It was already starting to get darker! The sun was starting to go down. 

Was there something he had forgotten about? He wanted to lie down and try to sleep, but he had a weird feeling that he forgot to do something.

Oh, right, his Secret Santa gift! How could he forget that?

Robbie tiredly walked out into the outside world. He walked towards the tree. He really did not have the energy to do this. 

Of course, on the way, he managed to run into Sportacus, who was on his way back to his airship. 

"Oh! Hi Robbie!" He exclaimed in his usual preppy voice, jumping up and down slightly on his feet. 

"Hello," Robbie said, yawning afterwards. 

"You seem tired. You should try to get some more sleep. It's not good for you to stay up too long. You'll lose energy and feel terrible all day!"

"I would if I could. Some of us don't fall asleep as easily as you."

Sportacus frowned. "Awe, well, maybe I could help!"

"I doubt it..."

"You'll be able to sleep soon. You should just try to relax and not worry about anything, it will help."

"Whatever. I'm going now," Robbie said, walking away. 

"Good luck on sleeping! You can always ask me for help if you need it!" Sportacus called before flipping his way back to his airship. 

After getting away from his crush, Robbie felt like he could breath again. His heart had been racing and he had started to find that words were hard to form at the end of that encounter. That's why he had to get away so quickly. 

He continued on his way to the tree to get his gift. Waiting for him was a thick envelope. His name was written on the outside with a small heart next to it. 

Sitting down on a bench by the tree, after wiping off the snow, he ripped open the envelope. Inside were multiple pieces of paper. He pulled them out. On top of the stack of paper was the usual note. 

'My Wonderful Robbie,

This is a gift that comes straight from my heart. I have written 11 poems about my feelings for you. They are really cheesy, but I feel that they are the best I could do. I'm not really good with this kind of stuff, so I'm sorry. It's impossible to put my love into words, but this is the closest I can get. I really hope you like them. I worked hard on making them perfect. 

Truly from my heart,

Your Secret Santa'

Robbie didn't expect that. He would never have thought anyone would do that for him. He had to read each one!

He went through each poem and read them carefully. He didn't want to miss any words or meanings. With each one, the urge to cry grew stronger. This person's words were beautiful. How could they think that they weren't good at this?! They were amazing at it!

By the time he read the last word of the last poem, tears were streaming down his face. Each poem had gotten better and better. They were just written so well. This person was amazing, and he couldn't figure out why they liked him. He wasn't special. These words seemed to be describing a whole different person. They couldn't be about him. 

He didn't deserve these words. These wonderful, gorgeous words. He was the villain, for crying out loud! He should have the opposite written about him!

But no, they were about him...for him. Somebody out there actually had romantic feelings about him. 

And, God, how Robbie was scared that it would end up being a confused child. If it turned out to be like that, Robbie's heart was sure to break. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at poetry so I didn't write the poems. I also really hate trying to write it, so I just didn't bother.


	17. Chapter 17

Robbie still had troubles sleeping that night. He only got a few hours, which was much less than what he needed. He even tried to force himself to relax, but it didn't work. He was starting to get desperate. He'd try anything at all to fall asleep. The problem was that he didn't know what to try to do. 

It only there was a machine that would make him fall asleep. Even if there was one, it'd probably be extremely hard to make and Robbie already didn't have enough energy for that. He'd just have to stay up until his body decided that it was time to sleep. It was the only way to get any rest, even if it did make him miserable the whole time. 

When it was time to go get his gift for the day, Robbie almost didn't want to get up. Usually, he'd just lay there and ignore anything that he had to do, but he really wanted to see what his Secret Santa got him. He had never looked forward to something so badly in a long time. So he made himself stand up and exit his bunker.

The outside world was starting to get colder, but he didn't really notice since his lair was just as cold. Pretty soon it'd get to the point where the cold would affect him. It was only a tad bit away from that point. He had to savior the few days that he probably had left. He didn't know how he was going to fight the cold when it came. The past years he had usually put on a few disguises at the same time, but the material of the clothes were never good enough and he was left freezing. He wished that it could be different. He wanted warmth at those times so badly. But he probably didn't deserve it. 

It was whatever. He'd manage to survive. He always did, no matter how many close calls he's had in the past. 

He didn't want to think about that. Instead, he focused on getting his gift. Then he could go home and suffer from no sleep again. 

Making it to the tree, he found the kids there. They were already playing with their gifts. Luckily, Sportacus was nowhere to be found. 

"Your gift is over there," Stephanie told him, pointing under the tree. Robbie nodded in thanks, grabbed his gift, then went home. He was too tired to stay there. 

As soon as he got home, Robbie ripped open the gift. Inside were multiple different things. Confused, he picked up the note and read it. 

'Robbie,

I heard that you have a hard time sleeping, so I put together some things that might help you out. Ten things to be exact. I think they'll be useful. 

With love,

Your Secret Santa'

How did his Secret Santa know that he had troubles sleeping? Only one person knew about how badly he couldn't sleep. 

Unless that person WAS his Secret Santa...

No, the person probably just asked Sportacus for an idea and found out from him. There was no way that the elf would actually love him. 

Robbie pulled out all of the items from the box. He took out a sleeping mask, a small pillow (big enough to rest his head upon), a scented candle, a pair of earmuffs (better than anything he has tried to plug his ears with), a pair of bunny slippers, a small CD player (to listen to music instead of noise), a pair of earbuds for that CD player, a CD with soft, lullaby music on it, a cup (a note on the side of the cup said to put warm milk in it), and a bottle of sleeping pills (on it was written "for emergency cases"). He placed everything on his lap. 

Robbie was so desperate for sleep that he tried some of the things. He got up and warmed up some milk. He had tried that many times before, but he might as well try again with his new cup. He put the cup, along with the other stuff, on a table that was next to his chair. Sitting back down, he decided that he wasn't in the mood for music and just put the earmuffs on. They worked better than any other noise preventer he had ever tried. The sounds of the children above ground were instantly cut out, leaving a beautiful silence. Then, he slipped the bunny slippers on his feet and the sleeping mask on his face. Finally, he rested his head on the pillow and tried to relax. 

Comfort filled him, relaxation seeming to come much easier than he had thought possible. For the first time in forever, Robbie fell into a comfortable sleep. 


	18. Chapter 18

When Robbie woke up, he was surprised to find that he felt less tired. In fact, he almost felt refreshed and well! It was like he was more alive than usual! It was a nice change. He was so used to being too tired and feeling horrible, but this refreshed feeling made him feel good. He wished that he could always feel that way. Maybe the stuff his Secret Santa had given him had worked well. He knew that the objects wouldn't always put him right to sleep, but at least it helped. It helped a lot. 

However, when he exited his bunker to go get that day's gift, his good mood instantly fell. He hadn't noticed it before, but a sudden chill sweeped over him. It was freezing out, more than if had been. It was actually starting to bother him. Rubbing his arms in order to try to keep warm, he continued on his way to the Christmas tree. There was nothing he could do about the cold. He didn't have any jackets or blankets (besides his really small blanket). He'd have to suffer through it and try to survive. 

When he got to the tree, he found that the kids were even more bundled up in warm clothes than usual, meaning that it really was getting too cold out. Even Sportacus, who usually wore his normal attire since his elfie self could stand the cold better, was wearing a jacket, gloves, and scarf. His blue hat was pulled down more to cover the bottom of his ears. 

God, those ears...

"Robbie!" Sportacus greeted him. "Why aren't you wearing a coat?"

Ugh, he should have known that the elf would notice and question him. He had to lie. "Why would I? It's not that cold." 

"You're shivering," Stingy said with a stoic face. 

"And you're face is red!" Pixel said. 

"You're not a very good liar," Trixie stated. 

Sportacus approached him and gripped onto his arms. Robbie tried to step away but Sportacus held him in place. 

"Don't you have a coat?" Sportacus asked. 

Robbie avoided the elf's eyes. "I don't see what the problem with this is. I can deal with the cold. I have many times before."

Sportacus gave him a sad look. "I can let you have one of my coats. It'll keep the cold away."

Oh, how he wished that he could take that offer. Again, he had to lie. "I don't want anything of yours. Now, just let me be." 

Robbie pulled away forcefully, stepped around Sportacus, then grabbed his gift that was waiting for him. He then sat away from everyone else, but still kind of close to the tree. He would have just went home, but he knew that it would be just as cold down there and he didn't want to walk back. 

For some reason, he felt even lonelier than he did on a normal day. He always knew that he didn't have any friends, but he never seemed to care until now. But after watching the children playing together and having fun, he longed for it too. He wanted to be cared about in the way that they cared for each other. 

This thought led to him pleading to the universe for making it so that his Secret Santa was not one of those children. He would turn them down and just go back to being alone again if it were them. He was barely starting to get used to the idea of love. He didn't want that to be suddenly ripped from him, especially on Christmas. 

He tried to ignore his feelings, but he just couldn't seem to be able to. Even when he tried distracting himself with opening his gift, the odd feeling was still there.

Chips...that day's gift was multiple bags of chips. All of the bags were of potato chips.  Robbie smiled a little (only a little!). He grabbed one and ate it. He really needed the comfort food. However, he wished that he had something warm to eat. He was feeling the cold worse now and he wanted it to go away. It was as if he had traded warmth in for sleep; like he could only get one or the other. It was cruel. 

His hands stung from the cold as he read that day's letter. 

'Robbie,

I thought that I'd give you something salty instead of sweet today. Here are 9 bags of chips. They're all potato chip, but I didn't think you would mind. 

Please enjoy, my love,

Your Secret Santa'

The notes had been shorter lately, but Robbie figured that they could be awkward with their words and not know what to say. 

A blast of cold ran over him again, making him curl up into himself a little. He ate a few more chips in order to distract himself but found that it was hard. 

Robbie startled when he felt someone grab his hand. Looking up, he found Sportacus kneeling in front of him. He hadn't even noticed the elf come towards him, so it had surprised him. 

Sportacus placed a warm cup in his hand, reaching for Robbie's other hand and curling it around the cup too. Robbie gave him a confused look. 

"The mayor brought out Hot chocolate," Sportacus explained, "so I got you a cup. You look even colder. Are you sure that you don't want one of my coats? I'll happily give you one, no problem!"

"Thanks..." Robbie said, taking a sip of the hot drink. Warmth filled him a little, but not much. "And I'm sure that I don't need your help." 

Sportacus sighed but didn't press the subject. He didn't leave either. Robbie was about to ask him why he was still there, but was stopped when Sportacus reached out with both hands and pressed his gloved palms to the villain's cheeks. Robbie stared at him incredulously, but didn't say anything, just kept sipping at his drink. The hands started to rub his cheeks, fingers even reaching up to warm his ears too. The whole time, Sportacus kept eye contact with Robbie, who was undoubtfully blushing at that point. 

When Robbie had finished his hot chocolate, Sportacus took the cup from him and set it aside. He then leaned even closer to Robbie, his knees on either side of Robbie's legs, and kept on trying to comfort and warm the man. 

"I...I don't understand," Robbie whispered. 

"Shhh," Sportacus shushed. "You don't deserve to be so cold. I wish that you'd wear something warmer. I don't want you to get frostbite or something."

They were now alone, the children had gone inside a long time ago  

By that time, Sportacus was full on hugging him. The body heat was giving Robbie a little more warmth, but it wouldn't be enough if they stayed out there for long.

"I think you should go home," Sportacus said. "It's not good to stay out in the cold. It could kill you."

"It's n-not much better in my home," Robbie admitted. 

Sportacus pulled away, much to Robbie's disappointment, and gave him a sad look. "Do you not have a heater?"

Robbie shook his head. Sportacus frowned and placed his hands back on Robbie's face. "But you build things all of the time. Why haven't you build yourself a heater?"

"Never got around to it, I guess."

Sportacus stood up then, helping Robbie up too. "Would you like to stay in the airship until you get a heater?"

Robbie's eyes widened in fear. "No! That's too high up! Besides, I'll be fine."

"But Robbie..."

"I'll be fine!" Robbie yelled. Angrily, he grabbed his gift, then stalked away, ignoring the elf's protests. 

No matter how much he wanted to stay with Sportacus and get warm, he knew that he couldnt. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw that some of you wanted angst and stuff with Robbie in the cold. I might write a one shot of that too.

Even after using all of the things his Secret Santa gave him for sleep (minus the sleeping pills), the cold had still managed to keep Robbie up. He was up all night, shivering and crying. He really didn't want to get up to get his gift. Getting up meant leaving the little warmth his chair gave him. But he got up anyway. His curiousity and want of love forced him to go up and see what was in store for him today. 

When he reached the tree, he found that nobody was there, despite it being the usual time for the gift exchange. There weren't any presents either, not even his. Where had they gone? 

He was about to give up and go home when his question was answered. 

"Robbie!" A female voice called out. Robbie looked around until he saw Stephanie calling out to him from the door of Town Hall. "We're doing presents in here for today and until Christmas! It's too cold outside to do it there. So come on in and get your gift!"

Robbie grumbled as he made his way to the building, but once he was inside, his scowl disappeared. It was warm, and Robbie cherished it. 

Robbie saw that Sportacus wasn't there. He didn't know whether to be happy or sad. 

"That big one is yours," Stephanie said. 

Robbie studied his gift. It was larger than any of the others he had gotten. Well, there was only one way to find out what was inside. He had to open it! So he did. He pulled the wrapping paper off of the box, then he opened the flaps. 

Robbie gaped at what was inside. He pulled each thing out one by one. He pulled out a pair of thick gloves, a warm winter hat, a long, striped scarf, a large winter coat, and a smaller jacket. Those were all the colors that matched his normal attire. Then, he pulled out a purple thick blanket and a blue one. Finally, he grabbed a slightly thinner blanket of the color red. 

"Whoa!" The kids all exclaimed. 

"Your Secret Santa must really hate seeing you so cold!" Pixel said. 

"I mean, we all hate seeing you freezing," Stephanie said, "but this takes it to a whole new level!"

Robbie wasn't really listening to them. He was too busy reading the note. 

'My Amazing Robbie,

I just hated to see how cold you were yesterday. I don't want you to have to suffer through all of that. Here are 8 things that will help keep you warm. Please use them. You shouldn't be walking around in the cold without protection. Stay warm for me. Please. 

~I love you,

Your Secret Santa'

This, by far, was the greater present he had received. This person really cared about his safety and health, putting effort in to keep him warm. It touched him deeply. 

Robbie only stayed in Town Hall for a tad bit longer before he put on the jacket underneath the coat. He also put on the hat, gloves, and scarf. He then proceeded to go home, the blankets folded in his arms, the letter tucked into his pocket. 

When he got to his bunker, he didn't take anything off. He sat in his chair and wrapped all three blankets around himself. 

Finally, he had some warmth. 


	20. Chapter 20

The morning of December 19th had Robbie waking up from sleep he had managed to get. He didn't think that it was that long of a nap, but he felt refreshed anyway. 

Well, that was until he heard pounding on the entrance of his lair. 

"What?!" Robbie growled out. 

"Robbie!" The voice of Sportacus rang out. "You missed the gifts, so I told the kids that I'd bring you your gift."

"What do you mean I missed it? I just woke up! It can't be that late!"

Robbie heard Sportacus giggle. "It's three in the afternoon, but I'm glad to hear that you got some sleep! Now, do you want me to come down and hand you your gift?"

Robbie was tempted to just ask him to toss it down and leave, but he kind of wanted some company. He would be insanely nervous around the elf, but he really needed to be around somebody after starting to get used to it. 

"S-Sure..." Robbie said, loud enough for him to hear. A few moments later, he heard the sounds of somebody entering the pipe and out popped Sportacus!

"Wow," he said when he made it into the lair, "it's really cold down here. How do you cope?"

"I just deal with it," Robbie said. 

Sportacus frowned but didn't say anything else about the cold. He approached the villain and handed him a box. "Here's your gift."

"Thanks," Robbie said, actually meaning it. He took the gift but set it on the table next to his chair. He wasn't about to open it in front of his just his crush. 

"How are you doing, Robbie?" Sportacus asked. 

Robbie looked at him suspiciously. "I'm...fine? Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. I don't check up on you as much as I should. I want to make sure that you're doing okay."

A small tint of red brushed across Robbie's cheeks. "I don't need you checking up on me. I'm fine and I always will be fine."

"Now Robbie, everyone has bad days so I know that that's not true. You do know that if you need help you can call on me, right?"

"I won't need your help."

Sportacus gave him a sad smile. "So is there anything you want to talk about or do you want me to leave? I will listen to anything you have to say, especially if it's anything of importance to you."

Robbie looked up at him from his chair. "Not really. I just didn't want you to just throw the gift down the pipes and I wasn't about to climb up there. That would require effort."

Sportacus laughed. "Yeah, I guess that would. Well, I'll leave you now. I bet that you'd like to see what you got today, so I won't intrude on that. Have fun!"

Robbie nodded at him as he left. As soon as there was no sound coming from anywhere near the hatch to his home, he picked up his gift. Quickly, he opened the gift to find seven notebooks stacked on top of each other. They were beautiful. Each was a different color, but the design was the same. They were all striped.

Oh, he loved stripes. 

The note gave Robbie a small surprise. 

'Robbie,

Here are 7 notebooks. You can write in them, draw in them, or even scheme in them if you want to. I thought they were cool. Anyway, on the first page of each notebook I have written a small fact about myself. Nothing too extreme to where you know exactly who I am, but still hints!

Go nuts,

Your Secret Santa'

Robbie picked up the first notebook and saw that there was indeed a note written on the first page. 

'I really like animals.'

Ugh, that told him nothing! That could be anyone in town!

'I'm good at basketball.'

All of those kids were good at basketball!

'I sing a lot.'

Another fact that could be anyone!

'I eat apples a lot.'

Gross!

'I'm shorter than you. :('

Everyone was shorter than him!

'I'm older than Ziggy.'

Ziggy was the youngest, but it definitely was not him sending those gifts now. 

'I really, really love you!'

Ahhhh! Those clues told him nothing! His Secret Santa was just teasing him! They probably thought this was funny! To give him just the basic facts that could describe anyone! It was cruel!

Robbie placed the notebooks on the table. Leaning back in his chair, he let out a long groan. 

"I just want to know who this person is," he said out loud to himself. 

He knew that he wouldn't try to find out who it was before Christmas. No matter how much he wanted to keep watch to see who places his gift under the tree, or in Town Hall now, he couldn't bring himself to do so. It would ruin the surprise. Plus, if he was caught, who knew what the person would do. They could end up getting mad at him! 

No, it was better just to wait it out. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleep is for the weak! I'm really weak but I'm not sleeping because I'm at a New Years party and I never sleep at this friend's house. Happy New Years! I'm glad to see 2016 die.

On December 20th, Robbie was just starting to realize how close it was until Christmas. There was only five days left. He was getting closer and closer to meeting the one behind all of the gifts. He was excited, but at the same time, he was terrified. 

There was a chance that this person was one of the kids. If that were to be true, it just might as well as break Robbie's heart. They sounded grown up, but who knew how well the kids could actually write. Maybe there was one that was gifted. Robbie really hoped not. 

At this point, he was expecting to find a grown up waiting for him on Christmas, but that really wasn't probable. He knew that he would end up just being disappointed. He shouldn't expect anyone older than nine. 

Still, he couldn't help but imagine Sportacus being his Secret Santa. The person somewhat sounded like the elf due to the clues he got and other factors he considered. Robbie pictured finding Sportacus outside of his bunker on Christmas, telling him that it was him.

But that wouldn't happen. He knew that he had zero chance with Sportacus. Elves mated for life. He would never choose Robbie. Whatever. Robbie was used to being alone and depressed. He could deal with this. He would have to. 

So he ignored all of his emotions and went to go get his gift. He bundled up in all of his new winter gear. He pulled his scarf up to cover all of his bottom face, then his hat down to cover his ears and forehead. The only skin not covered up was around his eyes. 

Soon, he made it to Town Hall. 

"Hi Robbie!" Stephanie greeted him when he walked in. 

"You look...warm," Stingy said. 

"How can you move in that?" Trixie laughed. 

Robbie pulled the scarf down, letting himself breath better. "I can move perfectly fine in this, thank you very much."

Ziggy came up to him and handed him his gift. When Robbie took it from him, his lollipop got stuck to the wrapping. Robbie scowled, carefully removing the lollipop with much difficulty. He handed it back to the candy obsessed boy. 

"I believe this is yours," Robbie said.

"Oh, yes, thank you!" Ziggy exclaimed, sticking the lollinpop back in his mouth. Robbie made a face of disgust. 

"Now, I'm going back to my home because I have a headache and need to be alone." With that said, Robbie walked out, but he didn't go home. He really did have a bad headache from the noise those kids made, but it wasn't something he couldn't handle. He also couldn't stand going home at the moment. So he went to a random bench instead, even if it was cold out. 

Sitting down, he placed the present in his lap. There was a rip in the wrapping where he had unstuck the lollipop. He ripped it more and took it off the box. The box was smaller today. 

Inside the box were six black inked pens. Each had a different, fancy design with a different dragon figure at the top. They were absolutely beautiful. 

Robbie picked up the note and read it. 

'Dear Robbie,

Here are 6 pens to go with those notebooks. I liked the looks of the dragons and thought that you'd like them. You can write in those notebooks with them. Speaking of notebooks, I'm guessing that the facts about me annoyed you. They were pretty basic and gave you no clue about who I am. I couldn't help myself, though. I had to. 

Sorry, my love,

Your Secret Santa'

God, his Secret Santa managed to cheer him up a little bit from the unknown bad mood he was in. Taking one of the pens, one with a red dragon on top, he took the cap off and wrote on his skin. It was just a squiggly design, but it made him feel at peace. 

The pen wrote smoothly and gave a bold, black color. He could not find a single flaw in it. Like always, his Secret Santa gave him a perfect gift. 


	22. Chapter 22

It was obvious that the children were starting to get restless. They just wanted Christmas to get there already. Twice so far, Ziggy tried to tell everyone who he was giving gifts to, but the other kids shushed him before he got the chance. 

"Ziggy, it's a secret for a reason. You're not supposed to tell anyone until Christmas!" Stephanie said. 

"I know, but I can't help it! Christmas is getting here so slowly! I can't wait that long!" Ziggy exclaimed. 

"Well, tough!" Trixie yelled. 

"Yeah, you have to wait like the rest of us!" Pixel said.

"Now, guys, you shouldn't argue about this. It's okay to be a little anxious about Christmas. For now, just have fun," Sportacus said, handing Pixel his gift. He was giving the present out because he liked to help with everything. 

Sitting on the edge of the couch, Robbie rolled his eyes. It couldn't be that hard to not give away who you were Secret Santa of. 

"Here's your gift, Robbie!" Sportacus said, handing him a small box with a note taped on top. He decided to read the note first, breaking his usual pattern of how he opened the gifts. 

'Robbie,

It is the day to give you 5 of something. So, following the song, here are FIVE GOLD RINGS! Hehe, I think it's funny. Engraved on each ring are our initials, as another little hint. A better hint than the notebooks, I believe. But don't think that it will tell you exactly who I am. I'm afraid that you'll still have to wait until Christmas.

With love,

Your Secret Santa'

Oh no, his Secret Santa was really cheesy. Five gold rings? Really? There couldn't have been anything cheesier than that. 

But he did want that hint. Quickly, Robbie opened up the gift. Inside were the five gold rings, each a different size. He picked them up one by one and slid them on his fingers. Each was almost a perfect fit for each one of his fingers. 

Looking at one of the rings, he studied the engraving. 

He froze. 

That hint only limited the possibilities. It did not help him figure out who it was! This was what they meant when they said that he wouldn't know exactly who they were. 

"What did you get, Robbie?" Ziggy asked, standing in front of him. 

"That's none of the business," Robbie said, crossing his arms. He managed to hide the rings by keeping his hands under his sleeves. 

"Oh, come on," Trixie said, "don't be such a grump!"

Robbie scowled, but showed them the rings anyway. He was just glad that those two were definitely not his Secret Santa. 

"Whoa!" Pixel said. "Are those rings?"

"It's like the song!" Ziggy said. 

"That's so sweet!" Stephanie said. 

"What does it say on them?" Stingy asked with a wanting look on his face. 

"I really don't want to tell you that," Robbie said, bringing his hands behind his back so that they couldn't see the rings anymore. 

Finally, the children dropped the subject. They went off to play video games, dragging Sportacus with them in order to show him tricks they learned in the games. 

Once he was alone, Robbie looked at the rings again. He couldn't stop staring at the engraved letters. Every now and then, he would run his fingers against them, feeling the textured. 

Those letters wouldn't stop drawing his attention. 

R <3 S


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it that I eat more of this written when it's 4:30 in the morning but not when it's actual daytime? Enjoy my fifth update this morning!

It was three days until Christmas. Three days until three possible outcomes would come true. 

One would be that Stephanie was his Secret Santa. As gross as it was, Robbie felt that it was probably the most likely. She was always looking for friends and she liked everyone. Plus, she seemed the most likely to have the most advanced writing skills out of all the children. Still, that mattered not. She was a child and Robbie would never return the feelings. 

Even worse would be Stingy. He had ruled out the possibility of it being the possessive brat a long time ago, but the small possibility was still there. That was really unlikely, though. 

Then there was that small hope that Robbie held on to. The hope that it could be Sportacus. Everything sure sounded like him. Well, all but the junk food he had been given, but the elf was always doing things for others. He could be trying to show that he loved Robbie even if he didn't like a lot of unhealthy food. 

There was also the fact that Robbie was given chocolate covered strawberries. It was just like the elf to try to find a way to get him to try something with sportscandy in it. 

Robbie knew that it wouldn't be Sportacus, but it was still fun to daydream. He just hoped that he wasn't left too heartbroken on Christmas. 

Robbie decided to just wear one ring at a time. It seemed kind of ridiculous to wear them all at once. So he slipped one on his right index finger and left his lair to go to Town Hall. When he got there, he found that the kids had already opened their gifts. They were running around the building, playing with a remote control helicopter that Pixel got. 

His gift for the day was in a pretty large box. Not as large as the one with the stuff to ward off the cold, but still pretty big. Opening it up, he found what seemed to be fairly large stuffed animals. One was a black and white cat with piercing green eyes. Another was a brown dog with pointed ears. There was also a white polar bear with the softest fur out of all of them. The last one was a green turtle with a brown shell. Each one had a big red bow tied to the tops of their heads. 

Robbie didn't bother taking any of them out of the box. He knew that if the kids saw them, they'd come over to look at them. Instead, he focused on that day's letter. 

'My Sweet Robbie,

Everybody loves stuffed animals. They're so cute, they even make adults want them. It might seem a bit childish, but I wanted you to have a few (like 4). They'll liven up your home and if you sleep next to them, they can provide more warmth! I'm hoping that one day I could sleep next to you like they can. 

Please enjoy,

Your Secret Santa'

Robbie guessed that the stuffed animals were cute. Maybe, just maybe, he would let them sit on the chair with him. 

Suddenly, Robbie heard footsteps coming towards him. He quickly closed the lid of the box so that no one could see. He then turned around to see who it was. 

"Hi Robbie," Stephanie greeted. 

"What do you want?" Robbie asked. 

"Well, I wanted to ask you something," she said. 

Robbie just stared at her, wanting her to get on with it. 

"See, the others and I are having  a little get together tomorrow. Well, I say little, but all of the kids, Sportacus, Miss Busybody, and my uncle are going to be there, so I guess it's kind of big. We're going to be eating lunch and then opening gifts there. We would love it if you would come!"

"I don't know..." Robbie said hesitantly. 

"It'll be fun! Oh please?" Stephanie begged. 

Robbie sighed. "Fine, I guess that I'll come." 

"Yay! Thank you! Oh, yeah, and we're also doing it the day after and on Christmas! It'll be a way to celebrate even more!"

Great, so now he had to suffer three days of a lot of social interaction with a lot of people. He already hated being around so many people during the short periods that he stayed to open gifts. Now he had to eat food with them too? 

But, free food, so he should stop complaining. 

Once the pink girl left him alone, he picked up the box with his stuffed animals and struggled to bring it back to his bunker. He managed to get inside after a long time of struggles. 

Once back home, he opened the box back up and took out the stuffed animals one by one. He placed them on his chair, then sat down in between them all. They were all on top of him. He slowly wiggles himself so that he was under the blankets too. 

Tomorrow was sure to be annoying, but at that moment, Robbie let himself not worry about it. He just wanted to enjoy the happiness those stuffed animals brought him. 


	24. Chapter 24

Why had Robbie agreed to this? It was loud, annoying, and busy in the room. It was everything that he hated. 

Everyone was having fun around him. They were dancing to the music that was playing and talking to each other loudly. Robbie, however, was kind of sitting awkwardly on the couch, trying to pretend that he belonged there when he knew that he really didn't. 

"Robbie!" Sportacus said as he came to stand in front of the villain. "Why aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"This isn't exactly my cup of tea," Robbie told him. 

"Well, I'm sure that we can find something interesting to do!" Sportacus said. He reached forward and grabbed Robbie's hands, pulling him to his feet, not noticing the blush covering Robbie's cheeks. "Do you want to dance?"

"I'm not that good of a dancer."

"You don't have to be good at it to have fun! Come on, I'll dance right by you!"

Sportacus pulled Robbie to the side of the couch so that they had more room to dance. He made sure that they weren't too close to the kids so that Robbie wouldn't be as embarrassed if he thought he messed up. In reality, Robbie would be just as embarrassed since he was in front of his crush. 

Sportacus started to dance to the upbeat Christmas music that was playing. He was really good at it. Soon he got Robbie to do small moves next to him. He just moved a little bit from side to side, making small, awkward movements with his hands, but it was a start. 

"See," Sportacus said, "you're doing it."

"I feel so awkward," Robbie muttered. 

"Awe, that's okay, but nobody here is going to judge you, you know."

"That doesn't make me feel any less awkward."

Sportacus laughed, but didn't say anything else. 

A little while later, it was finally time to eat lunch. Mayor Meanswell had prepared the food with a little help from Stephanie. They set it on the table and everyone dug in. 

The food was really good, but Robbie was too distracted to really think about the food. He had the misfortune of being sat right next to Sportacus. Every time his leg or shoulder bumped into the other's, his heart gave a small flutter. 

The whole time, Sportacus tried making conversation with Robbie. The villain answered to the best of his abilities, but found that it was hard to. Sportacus didn't really notice how flustered he was. 

The lunch took a lot longer than expected. As it had also been served later than what was originally planned, it was starting to get late out. By the time dessert was done and everyone was tired of having conversations at the table, it was already five o'clock. Robbie cursed the slow eaters who made that lunch take a lot longer than necessary. 

When it was time for gifts, Robbie couldn't be more relieved. He opened his up as soon as the kids deemed it okay. That day, he was given three CDs of old rock bands. Nobody really knew that much about his music tastes, but somehow his Secret Santa had given him CDs that he enjoyed. The note explained how they knew he would like the CDs. 

'Robbie,

I have to admit that I've heard you humming songs from these bands before. That sounds stalkerish, but I just tend to listen to you a lot when I'm around you. It was just something I noticed every now and then. So I bought you the albums so that you could listen to them on that CD player that I gave you a while ago. 

See you in two days,

Your Secret Santa'

Robbie smiled softly, happy to know that somebody paid that much attention to him. 

After the party, Robbie went home and grabbed the CD player and earbuds. He placed one of his new CDs inside, put the earbuds in his ears, and let the music wash over him. It was amazing. He sang along to each song, knowing all of the words by heart. It had been far too long since he had listened to his favorite bands. Far too long. 


	25. Chapter 25

It was Christmas Eve and Robbie was freaking out. He'd find his Secret Santa the next day and he didn't think he was ready for disappointment. 

He forced himself to get up so that he could get on with his day. The kids were expecting him to be in Town Hall by noon. They were going to eat lunch first before they danced and had fun so that it didn't take so long for the food to be served like the day before. 

Stepping out into the world, Robbie almost tripped over two boxes waiting outside of his bunker. 

"What the-?" Robbie yelped, glaring at the boxes until he realized that they were wrapped in snowman wrapping paper. 

Why had his Secret Santa put the gift there? Why not bring it to Town Hall?

On the outside of both boxes, the words "be careful" were written on the wrapping with sharpie. So while he was bringing them down to his lair, he made sure not to be too rough with them. 

He quickly opened his gift so that he could get to the party on time (not that he cared if he got there on time). Both boxes contained a mini decorated Christmas tree. Both were super small, but big enough to fit on a desk comfortably. One had purple ornaments hanging off the branches while the other had blue ones. A star sat on the top of each. 

Wishing that the colors of the ornaments meant something, he placed each tree on a different desk, plugging them in so that they could light up. 

Robbie was disappointed to find that there was no note attached to the gifts. However, he quickly forgot when he noticed that it would be noon in a few minutes. He really wanted free food, so he left and went to Town Hall. 

When he got there, he found that they were all starting to sit down.

"You made it just in time," Stephanie said. "The food just finished cooking."

Robbie found that the only empty seat was right beside Sportacus again. He sat there nervously, hating the fact that the elf made him feel so gushy.

Everybody ate a bit quicker that day. Once again, Sportacus spoke to Robbie while Robbie tried not to embarrass himself. The food was just as good and he was kind of sad when he had to stop eating. 

When it was time for presents, Robbie was surprised when he was given an envelope. He tore it open and read the paper inside. 

'My Robbie,

I put the letter in Town Hall so that the children didn't wonder about where your gift was as much, or if you had gotten a gift. I didn't want the trees to accidentally get smashed, so I put them outside your home instead. For the season of Christmas, I gave you 2 small trees so that your home could be decorated a little. I hope they are to your liking. Now, I shall see you tomorrow. I am excited but also nervous because I don't know what I'll do if you reject me. I don't even know if you like anyone! Well, I hope you're excited to meet me no matter how you might feel about me. 

Until tomorrow, my love,

Your Secret Santa'

Robbie had to agree to the fact that those kids would destroy those trees if they were there. 

When it was time to go, Robbie was held back by Mayor Meanswell. 

"I'm sorry, Robbie, but I was instructed to keep you here tonight. You can sleep on the couch! I promise that it's comfortable!" The Mayor said. 

"What?" Robbie asked. "Why?" 

"Oh, well, your Secret Santa asked me to keep you here. And they asked me to ask you if it was okay for them to enter your underground home tonight to set up something special for Christmas!"

"You talked to my Secret Santa? Who is it?"

"I can't tell you! They were dressed up in a disguise so I didn't know who it was! Anyway, what's your answer? Will you stay here tonight and let them set up a surprise in your home?"

Robbie just stared for a moment, then sighed. "Fine." 

"Yay! I'm so glad to hear that! You can sleep on that there couch. I'll also tell the kids tomorrow that you and your Secret Santa probably won't join in on the party, but I'm sure that they'll understand."

With that said, the Mayor walked away. 

Robbie frowned as he laid down on the couch. It was going to be a looooooong night. 


	26. Chapter 26

Robbie barely slept that night. His thoughts were filled with what was going to happen that day. Each individual thought made him more nervous. He didn't want to think about the possible outcomes that could happen that day, but he couldn't seem to escape from the torture.

He had left Town Hall before the Mayor or anyone could find him. He didn't want to deal with awkward conversations at that point, and he most certainly didn't want to deal with everyone saying "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" to him everywhere. So he decided to head back to his bunker earlier rather than later. He might as well get the whole reveal over with. That way he could get the disappointment over with and deal with his heart break alone. 

He opened the lid to the hatch of his home with much difficulty. He was never that strong, so he always had trouble with it. There was nothing he could do about the heaviness, so he just dealt with it. 

Robbie stood there, not moving at all. He just stared at the darkness that came from the hole he was about to jump into. His nerves was at a new high. He didn't know if he would be able to even enter the place. He didn't want to think about who could possibly be down there. But he also knew that he couldn't keep them waiting. He had to let them down soon or else they'd have time to get their hopes up more. Children always thought that they would get what they want, and Robbie wanted to show that it was untrue if it turned out to be one of them. 

He decided that he had stood there for long enough. He had to enter his home if he wanted to get this over with. So he slowly climbed into the hatch and dropped down into the darkness. 

Robbie landed on the floor of his bunker. He groaned as he laid there, a slight pain forming from the landing. He made himself push himself up. As he stood up, he couldn't help but stare at his lair in awe. 

"Whoa," Robbie said, looking all around him. The place had been decorated a little bit. There were some lights hanging from his disguise machine, and in other places too. A small banner hung from the ceiling that said "Merry Christmas!" The two trees he had gotten for a present the day before had some tinsel wrapped around the bases. His chair had some streamers hanging from it. It looked like Christmas had thrown up in there, but Robbie didn't mind at all. 

In the middle of the room, there was a huge box, bigger than any box he got all month. It was only slightly shorter than him, but it was also a tad bit wider than him. The box was wrapped in that familiar snowman wrapping paper, but it was crappily done, unlike the other gifts he had received. He figured it could have to do with the size of the box, but he didn't really know why there was a sudden change in the neatness. 

Robbie started to walk towards the box, taking off his coat and other winter gear as he did so. It was too warm in there to keep it on. 

Wait...warm? Why was it so warm in there? It should be just as cold in there as it was outside! Robbie frantically looked around to see if he could find the source of the heat. 

There it was! A heater! There was a heater installed in the corner of the room, making the whole place warm. Robbie walked over to it and saw that there were dials so he could change the temperature to something suitable to him. He left it alone for the time being, liking the temperature it was at. 

Had his Secret Santa installed the heater? It seemed like that was the case. They had did all of this to his home, but they weren't anywhere in sight. 

"Where are they?" Robbie asked himself. They said that they were going to reveal themself today, but they didn't seem to be in the place. "Maybe they're hiding somewhere."

That could be true. There were many places in the bunker where they could have hidden. Maybe they were waiting for him to discover their hiding place so that they could jump out at him and surprise him. 

Looking around, Robbie tried to think about where they were hiding. There were so many different places that he didn't know where to start. 

Then, his attention was brought to the big box that was left in the middle of the room. He suddenly got an idea. What if his Secret Santa was hiding in that? It was big enough to hold a person!

As he was approaching the box, he heard a noise behind him. It sounded like somebody had tripped over something on the ground. Turning around, Robbie was surprised to see a person. They were frozen in shock as they looked up at him from where they were standing by the exit. 

"Oh, hey, Robbie..."

"Pinky?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER! WOOOOOOO!  
> So I wasn't planning on doing this. No, I hadn't originally planned to do this. In the middle of this chapter, there will be bold print that says that the scene is about to get intense...like, smut intense. So if you don't like that, stop there. There is also another to show that it's over. Enjoy~

"Pinky?" Robbie asked as his eyes widened. "What are you doing here? Are you...?"

Stephanie gave a small, nervous giggle. "Well, um, you see, it's not really what this looks like." 

"It's not what it looks like? Then what is it? Because it looks to me like you're the one who did this to my home. Do you know who's supposed to reveal themself today?"

"Your Secret Santa, of course."

"Exactly. Now, I hate to break it to you, but you're a child."

"Yeah, and?"

"And I'm an adult."

"Yeah, and?"

"And I'm not going to date a child! I'm sorry but I could never return those feelings!"

Stephanie's eyes widened before a look of realization crossed her face. Suddenly, she bursted out laughing. 

"Why are you laughing?" Robbie asked. 

"You think I'M your Secret Santa?" She asked. 

"Well, you are in my lair!"

"No, no, I am NOT you're Secret Santa. Like you said, I'm a kid. That would be weird!" She continued to laugh for a moment before she said more. "Sorry, this is just too funny. No, I have a crush on someone else, so it couldn't be me!"

"Then why are you down here?" Robbie questioned. 

"Well, your Secret Santa came to me and asked me to help since they're not the best with decorating. They also needed my help to wrap the box. So I came down to help. I was planning on leaving before you got back, but you returned earlier than we thought you would."

"Oh," Robbie said, relieved that his Secret Santa was not her. "Then who is my Secret Santa? And where are they?"

"You'll just have to figure that out on your own. You were close to figuring it out before I messed up and brought your attention to me. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, Robbie. I'll go now. Merry Christmas! I hope you are really happy and like your present! I know that you'll want to stay with your Secret Santa for a long time, but you really should drop by the Christmas party. My uncle said that you guys might not come, but it would be nice if you did! Anyway, see you!"

Stephanie then left Robbie's bunker. He was glad that she was gone, but the nerves of who could be in that box returned. 

Well, there was only one way to find out. 

Robbie approached the box, finally able to see what was inside. He slowly took off the wrapper, watching as it revealed the brown box underneath. He reached out to take the tape off of the flaps, his hands shaking badly. He peeled off the end of the tape and started to rip it off. Once it was gone, the flaps fell open, revealing the person inside. 

A blush covered Robbie's face immediately. The person inside the box met his eyes, then smiled widely. 

"Surprise!" He yelled, shoving an envelope in Robbie's hands. Robbie just stared at him, but looked down at the envelope when he gestured at it. "Read it!"

Robbie opened the envelope, taking out the paper that was inside. He unfolded it and read it. 

'Merry Christmas, my dear Robbie. I hope that I am not a disappointment to you. I love you a lot and I want to be with you forever. Please accept me.

Love,

Your Secret Santa'

Tears welled in Robbie's eyes, one managing to escape down his cheek. The man before him brought a hand up and wiped away the tear. 

"So what do you say? Would I make a suitable partner? I know that I'm not what you wanted, but I really love you and I'll treat you great!"

Robbie looked back at him. "What do you mean? You're exactly what I wanted. But...why me? Why would you want me? You could have anyone you wanted if you went out to find someone, so why? I read about how you would only love one person. I don't understand!"

Sportacus laughed. "Why not you? You're great, Robbie, no matter what you might think. And don't give me that 'heros could never love villains' stuff. It doesn't matter who you are, or even who I am. I have fallen in love with you, and there's nothing that could ever change that."

The tears were running fully down his face now. He was so happy, but it didn't seem like the elf saw it that way. Sportacus frowned at the sight of the tears. 

"I'm sorry," the elf said, "I didn't mean to make you cry. You don't have to accept and I'll understand if you don't want me. I just had to tell you how I feel."

Robbie shook his head. "No, I love you too. Trust me, I've never had a crush on anyone besides you. I'm just...happy right now. Yes, happy. It's strange, but you've managed to make me feel good. I feel good about myself and about what we could be."

"I'm glad," Sportacus said. "So you'll do me the honors of being my boyfriend?"

"Of course."

Sportacus smiled. "Then in that case..."

Sportacus stepped out of the box, stood on his tiptoes, and pressed his lips right against Robbie's. His lips were soft, obviously well taken care of, as the elf was obsessed with being healthy. It contrasted greatly with Robbie's chapped lips, but Sportacus didn't seem to mind. The hero's arms wrapped around the villain's waist while the latter let his hands rest on the other's hips. 

Too soon, Sportacus pulled away, keeping his arms around Robbie's neck. They smiled at each other.

"That was wonderful," Sportacus said. Robbie nodded shyly in agreement. "Oh! I have something else for you!"

Sportacus pulled away and reached down into the box he had been in. He picked up a single red rose and handed it to Robbie.

Robbie took the rose with a bright red face. "A red rose?"

"I told you that I would eventually get you one," Sportacus replied. 

"Yes, you did."

Robbie took the rose and put it with the white roses he was given days ago. The white roses weren't as healthy as they were before, but the red rose seemed to liven the bouquet up. As he was looking at the flowers, he noticed the wrapped gift sitting on the table next to the vase. It was a gift wrapped in purple and darker purple stripes. Robbie picked it up and turned towards Sportacus. 

"I made this," he said, handing it to the elf. "I didn't know who was going to be my Secret Santa, obviously, so I tried to make something that anyone could like. Luckily, I wrapped it a few days ago so you didn't see it while you were down here."

Sportacus smiled at Robbie. "That's really thoughtful, Robbie. Thank you."

Sportacus opened the gift neatly, not wanting to mess up the wrapping paper. He smiled wider as he pulled out the machine from within the box. "You made this?"

"Well, I do have a way with machines," Robbie said. 

"What does it do?"

Robbie explained all of the things that the machine could do.

"So it's supposed to help make my life a little easier?" Sportacus asked. 

"Pretty much."

"Then, that one time, when you needed springs..."

Robbie laughed. "Yup! It was for this machine."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry that it was a lame gift. If I had known that it was for something you were going to give me, I would have given you something better."

"No, the gift was perfect. I would have had to buy the springs anyway."

"Well, I guess that's true."

Sportacus put the machine down on a table, then looked up at Robbie. "So, do you like the decorations? Stephanie and I spent a lot of time on it. I'm glad she helped me, I would never have been able to pull all of it off. Plus, it was funny when you found her."

"Yeah, that really wasn't funny. But the decorations are nice. Did you install the heater?"

"Of course. I wasn't going to let you stay frozen down here. You could die from that!"

"Yeah, well, thanks."

Sportacus grinned at him. "I have another surprise for you."

"You don't have to do that," Robbie said. 

"No, but I want to. I'll be right back." Sportacus then walked over to the kitchenish part of his lair. Robbie watched as he walked away, starting to get lost in his thoughts. 

Sportacus loved him. Sportacus loved him and now they were dating. It seemed so unreal. It felt like it was just a dream. But no, it was real and Robbie had to admit that it made him so god damn happy. After wanting to be with the hero for so long, he finally got what he wanted. Having his plans foiled and his wants not given for so long was worth it in the end. 

Sportacus came back a few moments later, carrying a container. He handed it to Robbie, who opened it to reveal a lot of chocolate covered strawberries. 

"You said that you liked them," Sportacus said. "I wanted to see you eat one, so I brought you more."

Robbie smiled as he picked one up, taking a big bite. Sportacus stared at him with a big grin, happy to see the villain eating something with sportscandy in it. 

"I'm so very glad that you like them!" Sportacus said. 

Robbie laughed as he picked up another. Instead of taking a bite, he put the end of the strawberry in his mouth, scraped the chocolate off, then shoved the strawberry part into Sportacus' mouth. The elf's eyes widened as he reached up to grip the leaf part. He took a bite, swallowed then threw away the leaf part. He laughed with Robbie. 

"You should try one without the chocolate," Sportacus said. 

"Not today," Robbie said. 

"Well, I'll get you to eat one plain eventually."

"We'll see."

Robbie placed the container of chocolate covered strawberries on a table, then turned back to Sportacus. He walked closer to him and leaned down so that they were face in face. "So, since it's Christmas, what else do I get?"

Sportacus smirked at him. "Who says that you'll get anything else?"

"Oh, you'll either give me something else, or I'll take it."

Sportacus laughed before he leaned forward, connecting their lips in their second kiss. It was more passionate than their previous one, but again, it was over too soon. 

***It's gonna get a little intense***

"Maybe we should get a little more comfortable," Sportacus said. He then pushed Robbie backwards until he landed onto his chair. Sportacus quickly climbed on top of him, his legs on either side of his lap. The elf pressed their chests together, his hands gripping Robbie's sides. Their lips quickly crashed together. Sportacus immediately seeked entrance to Robbie's mouth, which the villain gave to him.

As their tongues clashed, Robbie's hands made their way up. He slipped his fingers underneath Sportacus's hat, pushing it off of his head. The hat dropped to the floor, but neither of them noticed. Robbie's hands buried themselves into Sportacus' soft hair. 

When Robbie had to pull away to breath, Sportacus started to kiss his way down Robbie's neck. He wasn't panting like Robbie was, since he was in better shape. But Sportacus was determined to affect Robbie more. Sportacus took off Robbie's vest, then went to take off all of Robbie's clothing. Soon, the villain was sitting there in just his boxers, blushing like crazy.

"That's not fair," Robbie said. Sportacus laughed but allowed Robbie to undress him as well. As soon as they were both in their underwear and back in position, Sportacus attacked. He quickly made his was to Robbie's collarbone. He gave it a few kisses before he started to suck on it, making Robbie moan. 

Through squinted eyes, Robbie watched Sportacus suck on his skin. His eyes were then drawn to the elf ears on the side of his head. 

Robbie got an idea. 

Robbie's fingers slightly rubbed against Sportacus' ears as he was gripping his hair lightly. A small shudder went through Sportacus as he paused for a second. The elf quickly resumed abusing Robbie's neck and shoulders, but Robbie figured out what he wanted to know. 

Those ears were highly sensitive. 

As Sportacus was making another hickey on Robbie's left shoulder, Robbie leaned forward and took the tip of the left elf ear in his mouth, sucking on it slightly. Sportacus instantly stopped what he was doing, giving out a loud moan. 

"R-Robbie," he groaned as he leaned heavily onto the villain. Robbie released the ear, only to bring his tongue to the base of the ear. He licked the outer shell all the way back to the tip, making Sportacus start to breath harder. Robbie did the same thing to the other ear. Once he reached the tip, he took that one into his mouth. 

"Robbie, no, I won't be able to hold back if you keep doing this," Sportacus groaned. 

"Then don't hold back," Robbie said as he licked the ear again. 

"Is...Is that what you want?" Sportacus asked. 

"Badly."

Sportacus moaned in pleasure before he started to grind on Robbie. They both gave soft whimpering sounds as they felt their members being pressed together through the soft fabrics of their underwear. Both of them were hard, their boxers wet with want. 

Robbie brought Sportacus' head up and kissed him full on the lips. Their tongues once again clashed, battling for dominance. Sportacus quickly won, but Robbie didn't mind at all. As the elf gave him hot kisses, Robbie tugged at his ears, making him moan continually in his mouth. 

Soon, they had enough of the teasing and the foreplay. Sportacus' hands made their way down to Robbie's underwear, slipping under the elastic waistband. He slowly slid his underwear off, throwing it unceremoniously to the floor. Robbie was quicker to discard the last obstacle to getting his elf naked. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sportacus said as he pulled away a little. "We can always stop."

"No, I need this, please," Robbie begged. 

"Then do you have any lube?"

Robbie pointed to a drawer that was connected to a table nearby. Sportacus stood up and went to open the drawer. He found not only lube, but also condoms. He grabbed both, then hurried back to Robbie. 

"Well, you're prepared," Sportacus smirked as he stood in front of the chair. 

"You never know when you'll need that stuff."

Sportacus chuckled as he went to put on the condom. 

"Always the careful one," Robbie said as he watched the elf slip on the condom.

"You never know what can happen when having sex with a magical being. You could actually end up pregnant!"

Robbie shook his head. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just come on, I need you."

 Sportacus stared down at his new, naked boyfriend. The sight of that pale skin, soft stomach, and bare, lanky limbs turned him on even more. The same was happening to Robbie as he studied the elf's smooth skin, huge muscles, and that condom covered dick right in front of his eyes.

Sportacus suddenly grabbed Robbie's legs, wrapping them around his waist as he leaned forward. He made it so that he was slightly underneath of Robbie, his member pressing against one of Robbie's buttcheeks. Sportacus pressed his lips to Robbie's again as he put some lube on his fingers.

Robbie gasped as Sportacus shoved a finger into his hole, lifting Robbie a little and supporting him with his other hand. He moved his finger around a little, making Robbie moan, before inserting another one. As he curled his fingers inside of Robbie, Sportacus continued to kiss him hard. 

"Sp-Sportacus..." Robbie breathed, actually saying the name right. He squirmed as the elf added another finger. Sportacus stretched his fingers, stretching Robbie. "Please, just-"

"Just what?" Sportacus asked, stopping his fingers from moving. 

"I need you...inside...of me..."

Sportacus smirked as he slowly slid his fingers out. He took up the lube again and covered his member in it. He brought it and lined it up with Robbie's hole, but stopped. 

"Beg," Sportacus said. 

"Wh-What?" Robbie asked. 

"I want to hear you beg."

Robbie gazed up at him. "Wow, I didn't know you could be so demanding. Aren't I supposed to be the one who makes you do things? I have to say, it's kind of hot to see you so bad."

"Just do it," Sportacus said, bringing a hand to Robbie's dick and grabbing it. Robbie groaned, the wish of having Sportacus inside of him growing. 

"Please, Sport-Sportacus. Please, I need you."

"You need me to do what?"

"I need you...to fuck me."

"I can't hear you," Sportacus said as he squeezed Robbie's member. 

Robbie growled, annoyed that the elf wasn't listening to him. "Fuck me right now!"

Sportacus laughed. "Now look who's being demanding. But, as you wish!"

With that, Sportacus shoved himself into Robbie's tight space. Robbie dug his nails into the other's back as he tried to get through the pain. Once he was almost all the way in, Sportacus paused so that he could give Robbie a chance to adjust. Soon, the pain tuned down as a little bit of pleasure started taking over Robbie. He nodded at Sportacus, telling him that he could move. 

It started out slow, Sportacus just moving in a gentle way. But Robbie was soon begging him to go faster; to go harder. So Sportacus began to be rougher, giving Robbie the pain and pleasure that he wanted. They were both brought to a moaning mess. 

Sportacus gripped onto Robbie's member, pumping him to help him to his climax. 

"Sp-Sporta...I'm gonna..." Robbie cried out as he came all over Sportacus' hands. Sportacus moaned as he felt Robbie's walls tighten around him. A few seconds later, he climaxed right into the condom. 

Pulling out, Sportacus threw the cum filled condom in a near by crash can. Then he moved so that he was laying on top of Robbie. He buried his face in Robbie's shoulder. He wasn't that tired, since he had a never ending supply of energy. Robbie, however, was exhausted and was breathing hard. Sportacus moved his hands to Robbie's sides, rubbing them softly. 

**THE SMUT IS OVER!**

"Merry Christmas, Robbie," Sportacus whispered. "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah," Robbie managed to say. "...I love you too..."

Even though it was the morning, they both fell into a comfortable sleep. 

RRSRRSRRSRRSRRSRRSRRSRRS

A few hours later, Robbie and Sportacus woke up. Sportacus sat up a little, looking down at his lover. 

"You feeling okay?" He asked. 

Robbie was about to tell him that he was fine, but when he moved a little bit, small amounts of pain shot through him. "I'm in pain."

"Do you think that you'd be able to go to the children's Christmas party? They really wanted us to come."

"You might have to help me a little bit, but sure."

Sportacus smiled, then stood up. He helped Robbie stand up. "Then let's go take a shower."

Together, they headed into Robbie's bathroom. They got into the shower and helped wash each other off. Once they were done, they got dressed in their winter gear and left to go to the Christmas party. 

They walked slowly, hand in hand. Robbie tried to practice not wincing, knowing that the kids would wonder why he was in pain if they saw.

When they got to Town Hall, all of the kids came to greet them. They yelled "Merry Christmas!" as they approached them. They smiled back at them as they walked into the building. Even though they were inside, Robbie kept on his scarf. He didn't need the kids seeing the hickey marks he was given. Robbie sat down on the couch which Sportacus went to go get food for them both. It was a casual party, so they could eat when they wanted and not together like the previous parties. Sportacus brought Robbie lots of meat, mac n cheese, bread, and even some mashed potatoes. Robbie wasn't going to try to potatoes until Sportacus poured a bunch of gravy on it. Sportacus himself just had lots of fruits and vegetables, but also had some meat too. He sat next to Robbie, eating the food. 

Soon, it was time for the kids to give each other their final gifts and find out who had who for Secret Santa. Stephanie gave Trixie a set of prankster stuff, including fake mustaches, markers, and lots of other things. Trixie gave Ziggy more candy. Ziggy gave Pixel a new video game. Pixel game Stingy a rare gadget. Stingy gave Stephanie a new diary, having a hard time letting it go. After gifts, Stephanie passed out the ornaments she had made everyone. 

Finally, they all just hung around and had fun. Sportacus stood up and danced, Robbie watching closely. Sportacus would have asked Robbie to dance with him, but he knew that it would hurt Robbie, so he let him be. 

As the party was coming to an end, the kids surrounded Robbie and Sportacus.

"Did everything work out?" Stephanie asked. "Are you guys a thing now?"

Sportacus smiled at her. "Yes, we are. Thank you for your help, by the way."

"It was no problem! I'm just glad you guys are happy!"

Sportacus looked over at Robbie. "I am too."

Leaning over, Sportacus placed a kiss of Robbie's lips. Robbie blushed hard, but returned the kiss. 

"Ewwwww!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and giving your support. I loved working on this and I was so happy to see that people liked it. I'll be writing other stuff soon, so look for that. I'll probably delete the chapters I have written for my story about Robbie having MPD and rewrite it into an actual story. I also want to write a series of soulmate AUs for this couple since my Backflips one seemed to be good. Thanks again! I love you all!


End file.
